Through Life
by Elly Liselle
Summary: Starts at SOLDIER when Zack and Cloud meet and continues- Zack doesn't die here! Continues through the events of Final Fantasy 7 with a twist. What might have happened if he had survived.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness fell over Midgar. Cadets working to get into SOLDIER were all asleep.

All but one.

Cloud Strife lay awake, unable to close his eyes and sleep. Thoughts and memories ran through his head. It always seemed to be like this- everyone but him safe in their dreams.

It was mostly one train of thought separating him and sleep, one that he hadn't been able to get rid of at night for months.

Who else but First class SOLDIER Zackary Fair, teacher to Cloud.

Everyday Zack taught the class, but Cloud was usually distracted. He had already been called out on it.

One student even joked that soon he would be so bad he would have to have a meeting with the General Sephiroth.

Cloud wasn't scared of the SOLDIER. Zack was fun, even a bit goofy. He was cute, with black spikes to rival Cloud's own and a pair of violet eyes. If anything at all, Cloud was infatuated with him.

There lies the problem.

It wasn't the thought of being gay- Cloud had always known his preferences lay with other men.

It was the man he wanted though. He knew Zack was unattainable- and he wanted him anyway.

Cloud turned over. He was thankful there was no class the next day, but that was also the source of his ill rest. He wanted to see Zack. it made mild fantasizing so much easier. He thought of stroking the black hair, whispering into his ear...

Cloud shook his head. What was he thinking? He was a cadet and this was a first class SOLDIER. He was lucky if he could get a glance during class.

Class was in two days. Now if only he could make it that far.

-T.B.C.-

Hello out there!

So this is a work in progress I've had going for... it must be at least a year now. It began on AFF, then moved to DeviantArt. I quit posting on AFF, but haven't gotten around to posting it here! So here goes.

This piece definitely improves as it goes on- in my opinion, at least. It started as the second piece of fanfiction I ever wrote and it's still going! I plan on going through the entire game off FF7, and go on through Advent Children. Hopefully it'll be enjoyed!

Please drop a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud was early to class. Ten minutes until it started and he was at the door. He walked in, books under one arm.

The room was almost empty. No cadets sat anywhere, but he was at his desk.

Holder of Cloud's heart.

Zack.

Cloud looked closely and saw Zack was asleep. He smiled and walked forward, setting his books on his seat. He stepped forward to stand by Zack, thankful he was asleep.

Hesitantly, Cloud reached out one hand towards those inviting locks of hair. He began to gently stroke, being gentle and soothing.

Zack felt a hand on his head. He barely cracked open one eye to see a cadet uniform in front of him. He could not see the name badge. He closed his eye again.

Cloud stared down at the SOLDIER in awe. He barely believed this was true. He was touching the person in all of his dreams!

Footsteps startled him. He ran to his seat, throwig the books on it to the desk.

"Sir!" Cloud gasped.

General Sephiroth was truly formidable. He stood in the doorway, silver hair flowing behind him.

He looked down at Zack and frowned. "Wake up." he muttered as he walked forward.

Zack's head shot up. "Seph?" he said.

"I was having a nice deam." Zack whined.

Sephiroth said. "And a class in minutes."

Zack looked back at Cloud. "Shit, Seph, they're not etirely here yet!"

"I expect you to stay awake, Zackary."

Zack yawned. "Yeah, yeah."

Sephiroth turned to leave and glanced at Cloud on the way out. Cloud saluted before sitting.

"How long have you been in the room, Cloud?"

Cloud felt a thrill run through him. Zack had called him by his firs name! "Only a few minutes, sir."

"Has anyone else come in?"

"No, sir."

So it was you, Cloudy. Zack smirked. "Please stay after class a moment, Cloud."

He knows.

That was all Cloud could think as the classroom filled.

He had to.

Why else would he have me stay after? I haven't been here long enough to have done anything else.

The class time seemed to zip by and soon it was the end. Cloud slowly gathered his books, waiting until everyone left.

Zack waited patiently at his desk for Cloud to walk up to him. When the cadet was in front of him, Zack began to speak.

"You seem very eager to learn and come early, Cloud, yet always seem so distracted during class." Zack said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Cloud blinked. He wasn't expecting that. Reprimands for touching him, maybe, but not this.

"Uh, no sir." Cloud said stiffly.

Zack resisted a smile. He stood in front of his favorite cadet. He walked around to the front of the desk and Cloud automatically turned to face him.

If he hadn't expected the words, Cloud definitely didn't expect this.

Zack raised one hand and put it on the back of Cloud's head. Resolve shining in his eyes, Zack leaned in and laid his lips to Cloud's.

-T.B.C.-

Please drop a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Holy shit.

The two words ran through Cloud's head. That and, he's finally kissing me!

Zack felt the blond tense slightly before relaxing. He raised his hand, rubbing Cloud's back gently. He smiled through the kiss, successful at his goal.

Cloud moaned slightly.

Now to bed...

Zack mentally scolded himself. Holy hell, one kiss and he's all horny. but hey, that's Zack for ya. At least he thought so.

Zack pulled away slightly. "Cloud?"

Cloud blushed. "Sir, I... I was not finished."

If Zack was already certain he had made the right choice, he sure was now. "Sorry, cadet."

Zack leaned back in. Cloud eagerly met him.

-I have got to be dreaming. Why in Gaia have I been sleeping so long?- Cloud wondered.

However, the hand roaming his back felt very real.

Zack prodded his tongue at Cloud's lips. The blond hesitated before parting them. Zack made so such hesitations before delving into the virgin mouth.

Cloud couldn't help but gasp as Zack's tongue met his own. He pulled back, staring at the man.

"Cloudy?"

Cloudy...Zack seriously just called him that? This was surely a dream...

"Sorry."

No, no, no! "Zack..."

Cloud blushed and tenderly kissed at Zack's face. "Sir..."

Zack grinned. "Yes, cadet?" He asked playfully.

Cloud could only stare. "You...uh, that is I...aw Gaia...Sir, you um..." Cloud fumbled with words.

"You kissed me!"

Zack smiled into the blond's eyes. "Yes, sir, I did."

"Sir, I..."

"I'm Zack, remember, Cloudy?"

Cloud turned redder, if that was even remotely possible at that point. "Zack..."

"Yes?"

"I...I lo-"

"Zackary Fair."

"Shit." Zack stepped back from Cloud, but the damage was done. "Sir, how is it that you do not make a single sound?"

Cloud gasped. "General, sir!"

None other than General Sephiroth stepped through the door. "I was surprised to hear Cadet Strife was in trouble."

"Who told you that?" Zack demanded.

"His worried bunkmate."

Cloud breathed. "Jien."

"Yes. That would be him. He waited in the hallway, he said. He told me he heard moans coming from in here and came for me."

Zack said quickly. "Well, he's not in trouble, Seph."

"I think it looks like he is."

Cloud shivered. "...Sir...?"

Sephiroth turned to Cloud. "See me in my office after you are... finished."

He glared meaningfully at Zack before swirling, turning on one heel to leave.

Cloud nearly passed out. "Zack..."

Zack apologized. "Sorry, Spikey. I can only wait for your return."

"What does he have to say that he couldn't say here?"

"I don't know, Cloudy, I really don't know."

-T.B.C.-

Reading these old chapters after... a year gave me a "Wow. I wrote that?" moment. Considering it's not even done and it changes so much... Huh.

Thanks for the read!

Drop a comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud nervously stood outside of Sephiroth's office.

He briefly wondered what would happen if he didn't go in.

Just as he was debating about it, the door slowly opened. Cloud swallowed nervously as the General came into view, only wearing his traditional leather pants.

"Come on, cadet."

With his order, Sephiroth stepped back and Cloud nervously entered. He walked past the general and into the large white room. Sephiroth followed, closing the door and locking it.

"You have probably been wondering as to the reason of your visit."

Cloud barely looked up. "Yes, sir."

Cloud didn't see the smirk cross the pale face. "Sit down Strife."

Cloud began to sit in a chair when Sephiroth shook his head. "On the desk, Strife."

Wordlessly, Cloud moved to the preferred seat. Cloud looked up at Sephiroth as he began to sit in the chair himself.

"Would you mind removing your jacket?"

Cloud stared. "Sir?"

Sephiroth sighed and leaned in, slowly sliding Cloud's jacket from his body. "I asked if you would remove this."

"Oh. Sorry, sir."

Sephiroth rested his hands against Cloud's chest. "You have been in the cadet program for six months now?"

"Yes sir."

"Six months..."

Cloud watched Sephiroth stand. The silver-haired man walked around the desk before standing before Cloud.

"Six months of desire, six months of passion.."

"..Sir?" Cloud moved back along the desk.

Sephiroth gripped the front of Cloud's shirt. "Tell me, did Fair kiss you when I left?"

Cloud debated about lying, but Sephiroth saw the hesitation.

"He did."

Cloud looked away. "Sir...?"

"Is that all you can say, Strife?"

Cloud blushed. "No, sir."

Sephiroth swiftly undid the top few buttons on Cloud's shirt.

"Sir!"

Cloud tried to push backwards as his shirt was swiftly removed. "General, sir, what are you doing...?"

Sephiroth looked back into Cloud's face. "Six months of desire, only to have him steal you away..."

Cloud shook his head. "Desire? Sir, it's nothing like that."

The general narrowed his eyes and began to work on Cloud's pants. "Nothing? Nothing when you-"

"Ah!"

Cloud cried out in indignation as Sephiroth slid one cold hand into his pants, beneath his boxers, and against is skin. The blond pulled back, away from the older man.

But Sephiroth held on tightly. "No, Strife."

"Please, sir, don't."

Ignoring the pleads, Sephiroth ripped Cloud's pants from his body.

Cloud moaned as Sephiroth stroked his cock. "No, sir."

Sephiroth looked up. "Be sure to tell Fair about this."

Cloud looked at him questioningly. "Sir, why are you-"

He was cut off as Sephiroth wrapped his mouth around Cloud's cock.

"Sir!"

Cloud barely stopped himself from falling unconscious. He pressed away from the General, but he was too strong.

"Not Fair's..." He murmured around Cloud's cock.

Through the act, Cloud heard a door open.

-T.B.C.-


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud closed his eyes. "Sir, don't. I-"

"Seph!"

Cloud opened his eyes as Sephiroth leaped back.

"Zack!"

Cloud gasped out the name in both humiliation and happiness. He didn't want him to see him here, not like this, pants open and on the General's desk.

"Did I give you permission to enter my room?"

Sephiroth asked the question with undeniable coldness in his voice.

Zack stomped forward, gently lifting the shuddering blond into his arms.

"I'm certain this is enough permission."

The younger SOLDIER turned and began to walk away from Sephiroth as Cloud struggled to zip his pants.

"Don't you walk away from me, Fair!"

Zack turned back around, anger written on his face. "I apologize, sir." He said sir with unquestionable sarcasm.

Cloud whimpered as Sephiroth advanced on the pair. Zack calmly turned and walked through the open door.

"FAIR!"

Zack ignored the call of his name and continued. He carried the blond to his room, setting him down only to open the door.

"Zack..." Cloud murmured the name as they walked into the apartment.

The older man gently placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Do you want a shower, Spikey?"

Cloud nodded and Zack led him to the bathroom. While he turned the water on, Cloud got undressed.

"Cloud...!"

Zack had turned around to see a naked Cloud standing WAY closer than he had been.

"Zack, I..."

Cloud lightly kissed Zack's cheek before stepping into the shower.

Zack walked into the other room, one hand on his cheek. He smiled to himself as he sat on the couch and waited for Cloud.

-T.B.C-

Wow these chapters are short. So sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

"Zack?"

Zack looked up from his papers. "Cloud!"

The blond blushed. His shirt was slipping slightly off one shoulder and his pants were too big.

"I...had to borrow some of yours."

Zack smiled. "That's okay. Come here."

Cloud shyly walked up to Zack and sat beside him. "I had to go in your bedroom."

Now Zack winced. "Sorry. It's a bit messy."

"A BIT?"

Zack laughed. "Alright, maybe a little more than that."

Cloud shrugged. "Eh. Whatever."

The SOLDIER laughed again. "You know, Chocobo Head-"

"Chocobo?"

Zack smiled at the look of indignation of Cloud's face. "How am I a chocobo?"

The older man ran a hand through Cloud's drying hair. "That's how."

"Only if you say so, Zack."

Zack wrapped one arm around Cloud and said. "Of course!"

Cloud turned his head. He hesitated before leaning in and laying a light kiss on Zack's shoulder.

"Thank you."

He murmured the words before laying another kiss.

Zack's eyes were wide. "Hey...Cloud..."

Cloud looked up. He blushed and apologized. "Sorry, Zack."

"Don't be." He said before gently kissing Cloud's cheek.

Cloud felt heat in his groin and pulled away from Zack. He saw confusion in the SOLDIER's eyes as he stood.

"I...I'm sorry for bothering you...and wearing your clothes... I'll go now."

Zack watched as Cloud tore off the clothing on himself, handing the pieces back to Zack. He stood in his boxers not a foot away from Zack. He admired the smooth pearly white skin before getting a grip on himself. After what happened that day, how he have thoughts like that?

"Sit, Cloud."

Zack pulled Cloud onto the couch and began to put the shirt back on him.

"Stay here tonight."

Cloud looked into Zack's honest eyes.

"Okay."

-T.B.C.-


	7. Chapter 7

"Fight nice!"

Zack huffed, watching as the cadets practiced against each other.

"Cadets.. Can they do anything right?"

He watched carefully, wanting to weed out weak or plain old incompetent.

He kept a careful eye on Cloud. Despite his small frame, he was truly a good fighter. Zack was proud of the way Cloud fought.

"He is doing well."

"Sir." Zack spat out.

Sephiroth walked up to stand beside him. There was only one cadet Sephiroth would speak of like that, and Zack wanted them away from each other.

"He fights like a true SOLDIER." Sephiroth commented.

"Sir, we had practice with others earlier. Is there a reason why you prefer this class when they have more potential students?"

Evading the question, the General said. "Perhaps he shall even make it into SOLDIER."

"Please leave."

Sephiroth turned to Zack. "It almost seems to me like you would prefer to not speak with your officer."

"Oh, it doesn't seem that way to me. It is that way. If you were not my officer, I would have no words to say to you."

"Insubordination, Fair. Report to my office after practice."

Zack firmly turned away. Sephiroth slowly walked away from the practice.

"Sir..." Zack said suddenly.

There was pleading in his voice. Sephiroth, unused to either pleading or cold coming from the youth, turned and waited for him to speak.

Zack glanced at the ground before looking back up at Sephiroth.

"Please, sir, I will do anything for you... please don't touch him.. Leave him be.." Zack begged.

Sephiroth regarded him before continuing walking.

"My office, Fair."

-T.B.C.-


	8. Chapter 8

Zack burst through the door, barely pausing to knock first.

"Sir." Zack saluted slightly.

Just enough to avoid another insubordination.

"Have a seat." Sephiroth motioned towards the chair opposite his desk.

Zack walked forward, sinking into the chair with suspicion. He watched as the General shook his head at the papers in his hand. He set them aside and looked at the younger SOLDIER.

"I must admit, Fair, this is the first time you have been here for this reason."

"Somehow, I knew that, sir." Zack said coldly.

This caused the older man to chuckle. "Of course."

Zack glared. "Is that all, sir?"

Sephiroth leaned forward. "For business-"

"Then I'm leaving."

Zack stood, purposely heading for the door. He stopped, hand on doorknob, as Sephiroth spoke again.

"I would advise not."

"And why would that be?"

Sephiroth said casually. "I suppose, on your way out, you would not mind telling Strife I would like to see him?"

"I'll stay."

"I thought you would."

Zack released the doorknob and turned. "Fine. How the hell do I get you to leave him alone?"

Sephiroth stood and walked around the desk to Zack's side.

"I suppose..." he murmured, hand on Zack's shoulder, "If I was... distracted, per se, then I would have no need for the blond."

Zack turned his head. "Fine."

"You agree quickly."

"Well, what would you expect?" Zack shouted.

Sephiroth stepped back.

"I'm sure he is waiting for you. I suggest you go to him now. I will see you here again, soon, I'm sure. I will expect either you or Strife in the morning. There is no training, if I am correct?"

Zack muttered. "You're correct, sir."

"Then I will be expecting one of you."

Zack nodded before hurrying from the room, leaving a satisfied Sephiroth behind him.

-T.B.C.-


	9. Chapter 9

"Cloud, I'm sorry. I have an appointment to keep." Zack said.

Cloud smiled. "You're actually not gonna be late to this one? For once?"

Zack nodded, a false smile in place. "Yup."

Cloud chuckled. "Alright. Do you… know when you'll be back?"

"No..."

Zack stood from the bed. "I'll be back."

Cloud nodded sleepily. "Okay."

Zack placed a gentle kiss on Cloud's forehead. He slipped on his pants, grabbing a shirt on the way to the door. He slipped it on, opening the door and slowly walking out. He made his way to the door to Sephiroth's room. He sighed outside of the door before he gently knocked.

"Sir."

The door opened. Sephiroth looked out, one eyebrow raising.

"I expected to see you." He said.

"Of course you did." Zack muttered.

Sephiroth stepped back and Zack followed. The door

shut and locked. Sephiroth turned to the SOLDIER.

"So tell me, does your blond know you are here?"

Zack said softly. "No."

"You wouldn't tell him?" Sephiroth asked amusedly.

"Why would I? He… I didn't want him to know about this."

Sephiroth said. "I should have known."

Zack growled. "What do you want?"

Sephiroth chuckled. He pressed Zack against the wall, tightly holding him in place. Zack's wide eyes stared at the man.

"…Sir? Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth said. "You want to keep him safe? No guarantees- if this is how you'll always act."

Zack growled. "What? You want a kiss?"

Sephiroth smirked and Zack gaped.

Zack groaned. "Fine."

Zack pressed his lips to Sephiroth's. He parted his lips. Sephiroth's tongue slid in, meeting Zack's. The SOLDIER cringed but stayed.

Not like he could go anywhere even if he did want to.

Sephiroth pulled back, hissing into Zack's ear. "Did you kiss him like this before you came here?"

"No." Zack whispered.

Sephiroth murmured. "Hm. Wouldn't want you to act like a whore."

"I- Sir!"

Zack sighed. "Just don't hurt him."

"Hurt? No, no, I'll make him feel pleasure. Foolish soldier."

Zack said. "I meant, don't… don't… Sephiroth, stay away from him."

"Mmm…." Sephiroth mused.

Zack murmured. "Sir… what will it take?"

Sephiroth chuckled.

"Will you allow me to claim you?"

Zack gasped as Sephiroth bit at his neck. "Sir."

"Yes?"

"Claim me."

Sephiroth smirked. "I take it you never bottomed?"

"Have I been claimed?"

"I would not know."

"No."

Sephiroth chuckled. "You claimed your blond, no?"

"…Yes."

"Mmmmm… I wonder what he would think of this?"

Zack hissed. "Whatever. He… I can't tell him."

Sephiroth said into Zack's hair. "Do not move."

Zack stood still as Sephiroth undid his pants. Zack did shiver, however, when his boxers were pulled away. He looked away, refusing to look Sephiroth in the eye. He felt terrible, being seen by this man like this.

Sephiroth lifted Zack, carrying him to the couch. He lay the black haired man down, undoing his own clothes before sitting over him.

Zack breathed deeply, eyes closed tightly. Sephiroth looked on in amusement.

"I have no lubrication."

Violet eyes flew open at Sephiroth's words. The man had already parted his legs, lining up with Zack's entrance.

He pushed forward swiftly. Zack's screams tore the air, skin tearing around Sephiroth's member. Blood was little lubrication.

Tears fell from Zack's eyes, streaming down his face. He looked at Sephiroth, pleading. For what, he did not know. His body shuddered under the rough ministrations.

"Memorable first time, no?"

Zack glared though his tears.

Sephiroth smiled. He leaned down and licked Zack's tear stained face. At Zack's strangled cry, Sephiroth came.

Zack gritted his teeth at the feel of Sephiroth coming inside of him.

As Sephiroth pulled out, Zack began to sob. Sephiroth stood. Zack curled into a ball, hiding his face from the older man.

Sephiroth placed a hand on Zack's shoulder, to which he cried out. "Don't."

Sephiroth walked away, heading for his office's bathroom. He quickly washed himself off before slipping on his clothes. He walked back to Zack.

"I do believe your friend is safe another day."

Zack heard his words. One day? One?

He would have to do this… everyday?

-T.B.C.-

Reviews make the world go round! Thanks to those who have, thanks to those who added this to their watch!


	10. Chapter 10

Chocobo- Head,

Sorry I can't tell you this face to face. I

just want you to know that I love you. I'm doing

it for you, baby. Just remember that I'll still

see you- it's just... Oh, I can't explain it, baby.

Stay away from Sephiroth, please. Otherwise... this

is useless.

I love you Spikey

Zack

Cloud read the letter once... twice... thrice. He stared in disbelief at the paper taped to his bedroom door.

"Zack... why?" Cloud murmured.

Cloud thought back to how strange Zack had been acting ever since he had gone to Sephiroth's office.

This was no real surprise. Zack had warned him that something like this would happen.

He knew what the problem was.

Sephiroth.

The general must have said something to Zack.

Cloud shrugged. It would all pass over.

He was certain of it.

…

Well, he hoped so.

Zack looked up from the desk. "What?"

Sephiroth muttered. "Did you not hear me, or did you not understand?"

"Neither."

Sephiroth smirked. "Then I shall say it again."

Zack listened carefully this time.

"You." Sephiroth paused. "Are going to be my boyfriend."

"What?"

Zack jumped to his feet. Wide eyed, he stared at the calm general.

"You will live with me in my apartment. " Sephiroth said. "And you will not have to worry for your friend."

Zack sat back down. "…When do I move in?"

"Now."

Zack sighed, elbows on the desk, and rested his heads in his hands. Sephiroth placed one hand on Zack's head.

"Let go."

Sephiroth smirked and stood. "Alright then."

Zack stood once more. "I'll go get my stuff."

He was careful to not run into Cloud on the way to his room. He walked in, looking around sadly.

"I'm back." Zack said dully.

Sephiroth looked up contentedly. "I see."

Zack looked around the older man's room. He dropped his bags on the bed.

"Where do I sleep?" he muttered.

"In the bed, of course."

"With you?"

"Yes."

Zack shrugged. "Fine."

He gloomily sat, looking away from Sephiroth. He heard the man come up behind him but didn't turn.

"Another day, Zack." Sephiroth said.

"Yeah." Zack muttered.

He knew the fun was just beginning.

-T.B.C.-


	11. Chapter 11

Zack muttered softly in his sleep. He barely registered the hand resting on his shoulder as he slept. He rolled onto his back, discontent. His eyes slowly opened, not registering where he was.

"Hmn...Cloud?" Zack murmured sleepily as he noticed the grip on his wrist.

"I apologize for the rude awakening."

Zack cringed. "Sir?"

Sephiroth chuckled in amusement. "Good morning, Fair."

The younger SOLDIER rolled away from the man. He curled slightly, trying to ignore the man's presence. He wished he was with Cloud, not here with Sephiroth.

"You have lessons to teach today, I believe." Sephiroth whispered in Zack's ear.

"Shit." Zack cursed, sitting up. "What time-"

"There is time."

Zack looked over at him. "You- oh, god..."

The man smirked expectantly. Zack hissed in annoyance, pressing his lips to Sephiroth's. The younger man parted his lips to allow the demanding tongue entrance. He lay back against the bed, Sephiroth pressing over him.

They pulled apart and Zack said sullenly. "Good morning to you too."

"Much better."

Sephiroth stood and walked from the bed. Zack waited momentarily before following suit. He walked into the kitchen, hoping to eat and get the hell out of there. Hell, he could just skip breakfast altogether and go. However, as the General handed him a bowl and pulled cereal out of the cupboard, he decided a moment to eat would most likely be survivable.

Zack was swift in eating. When finished, he rinsed out his bowl and left it to dry. He headed for the door, but was stopped by a strong arm around his waist. He struggled slightly before feeling a bulge pressing against him. He hesitated before somewhat relaxing.

"I have to leave." Zack hissed.

Sephiroth murmured. "Right now?"

Zack turned his head as Sephiroth undid his pants. "Sir, can't this wait until after lessons? I have to go. I, unlike some, have a class to teach."

The older man smirked. "I suppose this once. Maybe you should think about waking up earlier."

"I wasn't expecting this."

"Obviously."

Sephiroth released the SOLDIER. "I will see you after your classes, then."

Zack nodded on his way out the door.

-T.B.C.-

Because the chapters this early are so short, and I have forty done already, I'll be updating a few a day- Hopefully makes up for the shortness of them!


	12. Chapter 12

Cloud looked up from his textbook in worry. He watched as Zack cheerfully lectured on the different types of materia used in combat.

Cloud knew the cheerfulness was false.

Zack was finished quickly, assigning reading for that night. He sat at his desk, disinterestedly reading through the material himself. He glanced up and caught Cloud looking at him. The blond's eyes were full of concern. Zack ashamedly looked down, unable to keep the gaze. He regretted the note, not having the heart or guts to say the words in person.

The class was soon over, but not quickly enough.

Cadets filed from the room, talking amongst themselves. Cloud slowly gathered his books, approaching Zack when the room was empty but for them.

Zack sat, head in his hands. He heard Cloud walk up to the desk and stop. He looked up.

"Cadet?" was his one murmured word.

"Sir." Cloud began then wasn't sure how to continue.

"I received your letter."

Zack nodded mutely. He didn't trust his voice anymore.

"I don't want you to do this." Cloud said desperately. "I can handle it, Zack. You don't have to take my place."

"You are correct."

Briefly, Cloud wondered if Sephiroth planned on turning up in such inopportune moments.

Yes, he decided, he did.

"Sir." Cloud saluted.

Sephiroth nodded at the cadet. He walked up to Zack's side, reaching down and brushing the man's hair away from his face. Zack visibly shuddered at the contact, and Cloud was angered. His friend shouldn't go through this, no matter how much he cared for him!

He knew that, unfortunately, Zack would never stop.

"Dismissed, cadet." Sephiroth said lowly.

Cloud momentarily hesitated before saying. "Sir. Goodbye, Fair."

Sephiroth watched Zack watch Cloud walk away. Zack looked up at the General when Cloud was gone.

"I assume you want something?"

"You might recall a conversation we had earlier."

Zack said softly. "That could be anything."

Sephiroth leaned down to whisper. "I almost took him, there."

The younger SOLDIER turned his head, eyes wide with alarm. "You said-"

"I kept my word, did I not?"

It was true- he did keep his word.

Zack murmured. "Yes."

"Then you're doing it right." Sephiroth smirked. "And Cloud will have nothing to worry about."

Zack did not watch Sephiroth leave the room. There was something sick about that statement.


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean?"

Zack sighed, turning his head. He had been standing in the shower- Sephiroth's shower- when the general himself walked in, fully intent on joining him.

"I mean, that I would much prefer to shower alone." Zack spat.

"Is that any way to speak to a boyfriend?"

Gaia. Not that again. Zack winced, turning around fully to face the elder man.

"That was your idea. I don't see how it matters, anyway. You think they won't care if I sleep here every night if we're dating?"

"That is exactly it."

"Well fuck."

Zack turned back around, fingers running though his wet hair. He stood under the water, finished but not yet ready to leave. It didn't help that Sephiroth was still standing behind him.

Sighing, he decided to leave anyway. He turned and walked, leaving the water on for the other man's use.

However, he barely made it from the shower.

"Hey!" Zack protested as Sephiroth's arm wrapped firmly around his waist.

Sephiroth pulled Zack back in beside him. "Do stay."

Zack glared as Sephiroth's free hand went between the younger SOLDIER's legs, reaching his entrance.

"Stop-" Zack said.

The older man pressed against Zack, burying three fingers into the man.

"Fuck!" Zack yelled.

Zack panted heavily, leaning his head against the wall. He cringed against the pain, hating Sephiroth for this.

But he loved Cloud more than he hated Sephiroth.

Zack stood trembling as the older man removed his fingers, aligning himself with Zack. The younger tried to relax. Sephiroth sheathed himself completely with but one thrust.

The raven haired SOLDIER screamed at the intrusion. Bitter tears coursed down his face as Sephiroth moved inside of him. He writhed against the wall, hoping that the other would quickly find release.

"God...Seph..." Zack cried in pain.

Sephiroth smiled. "Yes?" Thrust.

"Next...time..." Thrust. "A little...lube..." Thrust "Would be...nice..."

"If you would like."

Sephiroth's release, to Zack's relief, was swift. He emptied himself of his seed in the SOLDIER's body with a yell. Zack raised his head from the wall as Sephiroth pulled out of him.

"It looks like you could use a shower anyway."

Zack peered down at Sephiroth's release between his legs. Well, look at that.

For once, the bastard was right.

-T.B.C.-


	14. Chapter 14

Cloud rolled over restlessly. He glared at the wall.

Well, not the wall.

More like the empty space beside him.

The cadet lay one hand in Zack's usual resting spot. The bed there was cold, of course, but it still maddened him. No matter how much Cloud rolled around at night, he never rolled into Zack's spot. Never.

Finally, he sat up and slowly walked to his desk, careful not to wake his bunkmate. That was the last thing he needed.

He glanced at his bed.

Okay, so Zack had never really slept there, in that spot. It was just the place where Zack slept in his own bed when Cloud would spend the night.

As it was, it didn't look like that would happen again.

Cloud sat gloomily, staring down at the note. He had it memorized ten times over. However, he read it again. It was the only note Zack had written to him. Kind of depressing.

Minutes passed. Cloud listened to the steady breathing of his roommate. Sighing inaudibly, he moved back to the bed. He curled under the blankets, holding the paper to his chest.

Zack stared at the ceiling. He felt the other man at his side but refused to even glance his way. Even as an arm draped over him, he would not move. The SOLDIER had tried to sleep, but it was difficult.

He missed having Cloud at his side.

No one could deny- Sephiroth was most definitely nothing like his sweet little blond. Even if he did try to take his place.

Why?

How the hell did Sephiroth manage to fix them in this position?

Zack finally looked over the General. He was staring right back.

"Go to sleep already." Zack muttered.

"You are not sleeping either."

"Yeah? Well why do you give a fuck?"

Zack looked away. Sephiroth placed a kiss on Zack's cheek. Zack held still.

"Just sleep."

Zack rolled onto his side for the second time in two nights. Back facing the older man, he closed his eyes.

At least he was teaching classes tomorrow.

And Cloud would be there.

-T.B.C.-

I do love reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

There was a routine to Zack's life these days. It was really rather consistent. Here goes:

1. Wake up

2. Be fucked by Sephiroth

3. Eat breakfast

4. Dress

5. Teach classes

6. Eat Lunch

7. Teach classes

8. Eat dinner

9. Shower

10. Sleep

11. Repeat steps

That was why when Sephiroth walked into his classroom and told Zack they were going on a mission, Zack could barely hide his excitement.

"Where are we going? Who's coming with us?" Zack said excitedly

"Nibelhiem. You, Cadets Strife and Simmons, and I."

Zack stood from his desk, thankful for the lunch break and therefore, a lack of a class. "Can I go tell them?"

"..If you wish."

"Thanks!"

Zack's face held a broad grin all the way to Cloud's room. He knew the blond would be here- his lessons were over, but he always stopped before heading for the cafeteria. Zack hoped it was true today as well. He knocked firmly.

"Heya!" he called.

"Zack?"

The door opened and Cloud peered out. "Zack!"

The first class SOLDIER drew the younger man into an embrace. "We have a mission, Cloudy!"

"B-both of us?" Cloud stuttered.

" Yup! We're going to your home!"

Zack thought Cloud would be excited. Instead, the blond looked down to the floor.

"You okay?" Zack murmured.

"Yeah."

Cloud looked back to Zack. "Who else is going?"

"The General and cadet Simmons."

Zack said quickly at the stony look on Cloud's face. "You'll be fine, Chocobo-Head."

"I'm not worried about myself."

"Cloudy, I told you, I'm okay. I can handle this."

"But you don't have to! This is my problem, Zack, and I don't want you hurting because of it!"

Zack gently pressed a finger to Cloud's lips. "Listen, baby. Your problems are mine. So don't worry your blond head about it."

"But-"

Zack tightened the embrace around the blond and pressed a kiss to his hair.

"It appears I was correct."

Zack stiffened and jumped back. "Sir."

Sephiroth stood before them. "We leave tomorrow. You , Strife, are in leave of any classes. Fair, no lessons. Now, I suggest you go and tell Simmons of our mission."

"Sir."

Zack turned and walked down the hall, step empty of any spring. He turned into a different hallway and Cloud turned to face Sephiroth.

"Cadet, I will have no distractions on this mission."

"There will be none." From me.

"…If that display was anything to go by, I say there might be."

"Sir, I assure you he was merely comforting me-"

"Unhappy for this mission, cadet?"

"No."

Cloud looked up straight at him. "I was simply surprised to be returning to Nibelhiem."

"If Fair comes back this way, tell him to report to my office." Were Sephiroth's parting words.

"Sir!"

Cloud impatiently waited for Zack. When the SOLDIER finally turned the corner, Cloud leapt forward into his arms.

"We could keep it a secret." He whispered.

Zack said softly. "What's that?"

"Date me?"

"Baby… he would find out- you'd be in trouble-"

"He won't find out! Zack, if it weren't for him, would you date me?"

"You know I would."

"Forget about him. We can keep it a secret. I won't tell anyone. He'll never find out."

"Honey, you don't mind the fact that he fucks me regularly?"

"I wish you'd let me-"

"No."

Cloud figured as much. "Zack, I want you. I want to feel you, to love you. Don't let him fuck this up."

"As long as you stay out of trouble. If he found out, baby…"

"He won't."

Zack leaned to kiss Cloud's lips. "Then let us."

It was unfair, Cloud thought. They had made love to each other, had told each other they held love for them... but the goddamned bastard of a general decided to take an interest in them, of all people.

Cloud said softly. "I'm supposed to tell you to go to his office, but I didn't see you, okay?"

"Okay."

Zack smiled fondly. "Classes start again soon. I'll see you later, okay Spikey? Mission tomorrow- sleep up!"

Cloud smiled as Zack ran a hand through his hair on the way past. He waved back as he walked away.

Maybe this would work.

-T.B.C.-


	16. Chapter 16

Nibelhiem.

Cloud sighed. It had been so long- and not long enough, it seemed. His promise to himself that he would return as a SOLDIER was broken, but at least he was a step in the right direction. If he could avoid a separate someone...

He stopped and looked around himself. Yup, it had been a long time.

Zack looked back at him. "You okay?"

"Oh- yeah. Sorry."

Cloud was still looking arund from beneath his infantyman helmet as he followed Zack to the inn. The woman at the desk gestured for them to go ahead to their room. Zack nodded as he passed.

Sephiroth was standing in the hallway. Zack stopped briefly. Cloud nervously kept his gaze away from the eldest SOLDIER, but the General showed no signs of...well, anything.

So they continued. Zack opened the door and grimaced. Two beds. Not even a fucking couch to escape to. He grumbled slightly, something that sounded to Cloud like "Shitty inns" and "Backwater towns".

Sephiroth walked in after Simmons. Sephiroth walked to the closest bed and looked expectantly at Zack. Zack sighed and dropped his bag next to the other's. He glanced at Cloud in an apologizing gesture.

The light was outed. Simmons was the first to prepare for sleep and crawl beneath the covers, leaving plantly of room for Cloud. He was asleep before Cloud even decided to follow.

Zack crawled into the bed, back to the other bed. Too late he realized that meant he would be facing Sephiroth. Sephiroth nestled in beside him, throwing one caging arm over him.

Cloud's eyes narrowed as he saw Sephiroth hold Zack to him.

Sephiroth gently stroked Zack's unwilling groin. The younger SOLDIER cursed, trying to escape the man's touch. His body slowly but surely was betraying him.

"I suggest you are quiet if you do not want your blond to hear." Sephiroth murmured.

"Bastard." Zack softly hissed.

All Cloud heard was Zack's curse. Then he saw the General pushing Zack onto his back. He sat over the man, slowly undoing their clothing. Zack held a pillow over his face, stifling any noises in an attempt to not make Cloud hear, to have him listen to this...

But he was hearing it all anyway.

"Fuck." Escaped the guard of the pillow.

Cloud clenched his eyes shut. The sounds remained. He heard them moving beneath the covers. A gasp was emitted froom the older of the two, and Cloud knew he had entered Zack.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop."

The word was so incredibly quietly whispered, but both men heard it. Sephiroth slid out from Zack's body.

"Hmm... You would take your-"

"No!" Zack murmured in distress. He shoved himself onto Sephiroth's cock.

The General moaned in sudden pleasure. Zack looked over at Cloud, shame flush in his face.

"Cloud... I can't let him hurt you... You know that..."

"I..." Cloud wanted to cry. This was wrong, so wrong.

Zack gently smiled. "Go to sleep, baby."

Sephiroth came then, almost as if to remind Zack of his presence. He stroked Zack to completion, but he refused to cry out.

Sephiroth slid from Zack and lay at his side. Zack hesitated before leaving the bed to go to the other. He knelt on the floor, brushing a hand through Cloud's spikes.

"Goodnight."

Cloud looked up at as Zack returned to his bed. Sephiroth held the covers up as Zack climbed in.

"He could always join us..." Sephiroth suggested silkily.

"No."

A chuckle passed Sephiroth's lips. "If you say so."

Zack turned his back on the man. Sephiroth held him to his chest, but Zack ignored him. He winked at Cloud before drifting into sleep.

-T.B.C.-


	17. Chapter 17

"You stay here with the girl."

Cloud nodded. Tifa, however, wanted to go in. Sephiroth shook his head firmly before heading into the reactor. Zack briefly brushed a hand across Cloud's shoulder on his way in.

How could Sephiroth act like that? Simmons was gone- presumably dead. And he didn't care? At the very least, didn't it look bad when men under you are dying? Did he just not care at for... for anyone?

"You don't talk much, do you?"

He looked up, startled out of his stupor. He shook his head and shrugged. All he had wanted to do in this town was avoid her. He didn't want her to see what a failure he was. If that happened, it would be all over the town.

She paced back and forth, back and forth. She sat temporarily before continuing her pacing. Cloud turned away from the sight, looking out from the mountain. He waited patiently for Zack and Sephiroth to return.

Zack peered forward. "Oh, yuck."

Experiments... all of them. Sephiroth stared in disbelief.

He whirled on Zack. The SOLDIER saw a strange glint in the man's eye- and not a good one. He slowly stepped back as he would from an animal.

"Sephiroth?"

The man lunged for him.

"What the fuck?"

A slap across the face then. Ouch.

Zack looked up at the General. "What's wrong with you?"

"Is thtis how I was created?" Sephiroth whispered.

Zack had enough sense to lay still as he spoke. "Sephiroth, calm down."

He was having none of it. "I will find out."

"Of course you will."

Silence then. Sephiroth stood from Zack.

"Yes..."

Cloud turned as he heard footsteps. Zack walked out, alone.

"Sephiroth.. wanted to look a little more. He'll be back."

Cloud nodded, his smile hidden by his helmet. Tifa shrugged, antsy to leave.

Zack draped one arm lazily around the blond's shoulders. "Let's go then."

Sephiroth watched them leave the reactor. He watched as Zack held Cloud to his side. As he thought.

"Mum?"

"Who's there, now? I don't-" she stopped. "Cloud!"

Red covered the blond's cheeks. He had begged Zack to go with him as he visited his mother, and so here they were. She walked forward as if in disbelief.

"Cloud.. you're home." A soft smile covered her face.

Zack liked her immediately. She was soft-hearted and more than eager to have them stay for a decent meal. She was quite happy to meet him, it seemed. She told him, in a whisper, that Cloud had often written home about him. Cloud seemed to know what she was whispering about by the grin on Zack's face and he looked away in embarrassment.

"Mum.. can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, Cloud. Wait just a moment."

Mrs. Strife lifted a dish from the oven. She, with a sort of triumphant air, set it on the table. Zack chuckled as she gestured for them to sit.

"What's up, sweetheart?"

Cloud blushed before he said softly. "Mum, I want you to meet... my boyfriend."

Zack explained. "SOLDIER... doesn't like things like this, you see." Eh, it wasn't a complete lie.

Mrs. Strife observed Zack in a new manner. He sat still as her eyes roved over him.

"You have my blessings, dears."

Cloud grinned. In Nibelhiem, it was always good if your parents approved. This was no exception.

Zack motioned as if he were tipping his hat. "Thank you kindly, ma'am."

She smiled. "I always told him he needed someone older- someone to take care of him."

Zack's look was unusually serious. "Don't worry, Mrs. Strife. Your son is safe with me."

She nodded serenely. "I can tell."

Cloud was still red. "Guys..."

Zack chuckled. "Ah, we should head back soon, Spikey."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You never know when Sephiroth will come back down."

Mrs. Strife stood and said. "You two have to come back before you leave again, okay?"

Cloud kissed her cheek on his way to the door, giving her a tight but brief hug. "Promise."

Zack also kissed her cheek. "See ya, ."

"You take care of my Cloud, now."

"Now and always." He smiled.

Cloud shook his head, although he was smiling. Mrs. Strife laughed and waved as the two boys walked away.

She did not see them again with the living.

-T.B.C.-

Thanks so much for the story watches and reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

"No fucking way."

Zack ran from the hotel, Cloud at his side. Smoke blinded them, tears welling in their eyes as it burned.

Cloud veered off to his house. He ran forward, crazily calling out "Mum! MUM!"

Zack wanted to follow, wanted to be there.. .to comfort him. No, no, she had to be okay. Zack ran forward to kneeling men.

"What happened?"

"Sephiroth..." one whispered. "How could he do such a thing?"

The other cried out to Zack. "She followed him... Tifa and her father... they followed him to the reactor!"

Zack nodded. "I'll go after them."

"Go now, I fear..." the man coughed and wheezed. "Go!"

Zack ran past Cloud's house as the blond let out a cry. No... she couldn't be dead. But Zack knew she was.

He knew who's fault it was.

"Sephiroth!" Zack screamed in anger.

Three days. Three day he and Cloud had nervously awaited his return. Three days spent bored in an inn, waiting for Sephiroth to come back, to tell them it was time to go, to return to Midgar.

Instead, this happened.

The reactor loomed in front of him. He skidded to a stop in front of it. Oh, god...

"Tifa?"

She didn't turn. She refused to move, to show she knew he was there. Cries racked her body as she held her father. He was cold now, but she tried to keep his dead body warm.

Zack winced and continued. Yet another death by Sephiroth's hands... how could this happen?

"SEPHIROTH!"

There he was. Sephiroth murmured softly, hand against the glass. His voice was gentle and soft.

That scared Zack.

He dashed forward, wielding his sword, half crazed. Cloud's mother was dead by this man's hand. He would avenge her, for her, for Cloud.

Sephiroth turned and smirked. Fucking smirked.

"Traitor. You here for one last time?"

"No." He growled. "Why did you do this to the town?"

"And there I was thinking it was obvious."

Sephiroth motioned towards the creature housed in glass behind him. "My Mother. This planet was so cruelly stolen from her.. by your ancestors."

"No.. no way..."

Zack tried to lay a hit on Sephiroth. The man was too fast. He slashed out with Masamune, sliding it into Zack's side with little resistance.

The raven haired SOLDIER was not quitting. He pushed himself from Masamune, collapsing to the ground. He looked up as Sephiroth moved towards him.

"Would you like to be beneath my heel the entire time? Waiting for me to remember you, waiting for me to fuck you?"

"Bastard!" Zack cried out.

"Hmm... Perhaps."

Zack shook his head. How.. what had happened?

"You are a traitor, and will suffer like one."

That was a new one, if nothing else. Zack tremblingly stood to face the General.

"No."

"No?"

Another smirk graced Sephiroth's features. He swung Masamune at Zack, who barely dodged it. Were those footsteps? He thought he heard something... another person breathing?

"ZACK!"

Oh, no... Cloud...

Zack blocked an attack as he cried out. "Cloud, no, stay back!"

He couldn't block the next hit. He screamed as Masamune tore through his side. Again.

"ZACK!" Cloud screamed and ran forward.

Sephiroth glanced at the blond. Cloud collapsed to Zack's side. No worries there. Sephiroth turned back to Jenova.

"Zack..."

Cloud gripped Zack's sword. He stood, advancing on Sephiroth.

A crack appeared in the glass. Sephiroth was momentarily stunned. He soon recovered, pushing the sword from his body. Cloud stumbled back. The first class SOLDIER was slow, he was happy to see. he stabbed forward again, but it was blocked. Sephiroth swang at Cloud. The blond gasped as Masamune slid across his chest. Blood adorned his shirt.

Cloud saw Zack laying on the ground just as Sephiroth landed a direct slash. Fresh blood weeped from his side. Cloud, however, was a pissed off lover. He threw himself from the sword, looking at Zack all the while. There was no way in hell he was losing now. He had to help Zack.

So he didn't see as Sephiroth flew from him, into the reactor. He dimly heard a strangled yell, but that was all.

He fell beside Zack. The SOLDIER opened his eyes slightly and smiled.

"You did it, baby." he whispered. "You did it..."

Cloud saw Zack's smile before passing out.

-T.B.C.-


	19. Chapter 19

Green.

Why was everything green? Of all colors...

Where was Cloud?

Zack blinked sluggishly. Who was that outside... outside? Of what?

He raised one hand. It met glass. A window? No... He slowly managed to rear back, then forward, against the glass. He went sprawling among the shards of glass. He looked up as a man walked forward. No way. He was not doing anything for him.

Zack stood slowly, lunging towards the scientist. He knocked him to the floor, madly pummeling the helpless man. Keys poked out of his pocket; Zack grabbed them. He stood and turned. His heart both rose and sank.

"Baby?"

Zack lashed out at the glass prison. He deftly caught Cloud as he fell. He smiled,, gently stroking the blond's wet hair.

"I have you, Spike. It'll be okay."

He carefully carried Cloud from the room, not looking back at the scientist, possibly dead or close to it. Zack didn't care. He had Cloud back- but something was obviously wrong.

Zack carried Cloud up steps...and more steps... and more steps...

Finally they were at the top. Zack gently rested Cloud on the bed.

"Well, we better get you out of those clothes, eh, baby?" He said.

Zack tenderly stripped Cloud of his mako soaked clothing. With some distaste, he piled them in a corner. Using the keys he took from the scientist, he opened to cupboard. He triumphantly pulled out a SOLDIER uniform and a blanket. He returned to Cloud's side, scrubbing the mako from his body. The soiled blanket followed the clothes into the corner. He placed a kiss on Cloud's lips as he slipped the blond into new clothes. When done, he sadly stood back.

What the hell did they do to him?

Zack said. "I'll be right back, baby. I have to go look for something."

His trip on the steps was much swifter without a body to carry. He walked past the scientist, heading directly for the table. Papers littered it, written in a tiny scrawl. Zack lifted one to examine it. It read:

Subject One: First class SOLDIER. Mako no effect. FAILURE

Subject Two: Infantryman. Extreme reaction to mako. Unable to react otherwise. Mako poisoning. FAILURE.

Experiments.

They were experiments.

Zack threw the paper down. Failures, were they? Cloud.. he had mako poisoning? Was it lethal to him? Would he ever wake up?

Yes- he had to.

Zack returned upstairs, sitting beside Cloud.

"We'll have to leave here, Cloud." he mused.

Cloud did not respond. Zack thought not.

"Oh, I know!" He looked towards Cloud. "I have a friend in Midgar. She'll help us, if nothing else! Yeah, that's what we'll do. We'll go to Midgar, baby. Aerith'll help, I'm sure, if we can't make our way ourselves."

Zack kissed Cloud's cheek. "I'll cure you, Cloudy, so help me. You'll be better soon."

Things were starting to look up.

-T.B.C.-

Alright, so soon comes all the actual spoilers for FF7. Just keep it in mind as we move along. :)

You reviewers/watchers/favoriters out there, I love you all!

Potential reviews... want some of the love? :D


	20. Chapter 20

Night fell, and rose again. Yet, Zack did not take Cloud from the mansion. He was worried- his strength was not back to normal yet, but they could not afford to wait much longer. At any time, President Shinra could sent out Security, or worse- SOLDIERs. In this condition, Zack would not be able to defeat more than a few.

He shook his head and grimaced. The food in the mansion was just plain nasty. Yet another reason to get their asses out of there.

"Alright, that's it." He grumbled.

He looked back up at the other chair. "Cloud, you ready to go?"

He chuckled and stood. No matter where he went, he always took Cloud with him. Table, bathroom, whatever.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's go."

Zack lifted Cloud into his arms and carried him to the bedroom. He grasped his sword in one hand, swinging it onto his back.

"I'm packed." He smiled down at the blond.

Zack carried Cloud out to the front door. He opened it, only to meet the barrels of three guns.

"Look, Cloudy, visitors!"

Zack gently placed Cloud on the ground. He said to the Security men, "You know, you coulda knocked. I would've answered."

The men did not blink. Zack gripped his sword and pulled it off of his back. "I don't know know why I bothered. That's rude, ya know, staring at a guy like that."

He swung forward. Two of the men avoided it, but the third was not so lucky. Zack grimaced for the second time in an hour. Blood splattered his face slightly. He went after the other two, carefully avoiding bullets whizzing past him. Cloud, he new, was safe in the doorway.

"I don't have time for this, would you mind coming back later?" Zack growled.

No words from the Security. Surprise surprise.

Zack lunged forward. "Alright, then."

Both men fell. Zack smiled humorlessly down at them before returning his sword to his back and lifting Cloud from the ground.

"Sorry, buddy. We'll go now."

"Ah, fuckin' ocean."

Zack lamented. He and Cloud sat on the beach under the moonlight. Quite beautiful and romantic- if Cloud wasn't catatonic and they weren't on the run, maybe.

"We make it out of Nibelhiem, over Mt. Nibel, around North Corel, and we're beat by an ocean?"

He looked over at Cloud. "Any ideas, Spike?"

After waiting a moment, he said. "Ah, you're right! We could catch a ship from Costa Del Sol... 'Course, most of them go straight to Junon. The place is crawling with Security."

He sighed. "Nothing we can do about that, eh?"

Zack stood. "Alright. Costa Del Sol it is then."

Gil.

Now that was a problem.

Zack searched his pockets for a wallet that was missing.

"200 gil, please." The lady at the counter said again.

Zack gave her a charming smile. At least they had not been caught yet. He gripped Cloud and slowly turned around.

"Sorry." she called after them.

Once they were out of everyone's earshot, Zack whispered to Cloud. "You don't mind sneaking on, do ya?"

"I knew you wouldn't!"

Zack was more than happy to be on dry land again. Stowing away, while successful, was less than enjoyable. He stretched and carried Cloud from the dock.

Now to gt out of Junon.

To his surprise, they made it right out, no problemo.

Now to reach Midgar.

Zack stopped in the plains for a rest. He and Cloud sat in the grass, Zack looking up to the sky.

"What do I do now?"

"Reach your destination?"

Zack jumped to his feet and turned. "What?"

A blue truck sat not far away from him. "You reach your destination, of course."

"Yeah... how do we do that?"

"Where are you going?"

"...Midgar."

"I'll take you."

"I have no gil."

"Eh, that doesn't matter. You won't be a bother."

"Oh, thank you!"

The man introduced himself as Thaniel. Zack thanked him again as they lifted Cloud into the truck. Thaniel produced a blanket from inside the truck and lay it out for the blond.

"Here." he offered.

Zack smiled as he nestled down beside Cloud. Reaching Midgar would be no problem.

"What the hell?"

Zack heard Thaniel curse and looked up.

"SOLDIER." Zack whispered.

Not knowing what else to do, Zack shouted. "Thaniel, let me off."

"Wha-"

Zack leapt from the truck, sword at the ready.

Cloud slowly blinked. He saw Zack's retreading back. "Za..ck!"

But Zack did not hear him. Cloud sat up, holding his head in one hand. Where was he? Why was Zack leaving him?

Then he saw the sword in Zack's hand, and the SOLDIERs surrounding them.

"Oh, Gaia..." Cloud whispered miserably.

He watched in increasing despair as Zack fought the SOLDIERs. How many were out there? Too many... way too many...

Cloud crawled weakly to the edge of the truck. He pushed open the tailgate and barely avoided falling out. He eased out as quickly as he could. He made his way towards a fallen SOLDIER... and the man's gun.

Lifting the weapon, he aimed and fired.

Zack heard the bullet whizz past him, then watched as a SOLDIER fell. Who...?

Cloud.

He saw the blond out of the corner of his eye. Cloud was okay!

With renewed strength, Zack fought on madly. There was no way in fucking hell he was letting them die now!

Cloud ran out of ammo quickly. He threw the gun behind him and grabbed another.

Tired. Zack was so tired. He was slowing down... but there were too many SOLDIERS left. Blood dripped from his arm where a bullet had skimmed him.

Yet he fought on.

Cloud saw Zack move slower and sped up. He ran forward, shooting the entire time. Thirty SOLDIERs left. He could do this.

Cloud grabbed Zack's sword. Zack, shocked, released it. Cloud dropped his gun and leaped towards the remaining SOLDIERs. Zack lifted Cloud's gun and began to fire.

"Hey."

Cloud turned to Zack, a small smile on his lips.

They had made it to Midgar.

-T.B.C.-

So, what do ya all think? :) Do tell!


	21. Chapter 21

"Alright... Sector Five Church..." Zack muttered. "Sector Five... Where is Sector Five? Where are we?"

"Ummm... Zack?" Cloud gripped Zack's hand.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, baby!"

Zack turned to Cloud and said sheepishly. "I have no idea where we are."

"No, not that. Although, I would like to know why we're going to a church..."

"CLOUD!"

"Who..."

Cloud began to turn but was stopped. Zack jumped in front of him protectively, but then laughed. The blond looked around Zack.

"Tifa?"

The brown-haired woman smiled broadly. "Cloud! How are you? Where have you been? How's SOLDIER?"

Cloud looked at her strangely. "SOLDIER... Oh! Um, fine."

Zack looked strangely at Cloud. Cloud looked back at him pleadingly. Zack shrugged and turned to Tifa.

"Long time?" How long had it been, anyway?

"Yeah. Five years."

Holy- Five years? Five fucking years stuck in a tube of fucking mako?

Cloud stuttered. "Y-yeah. Long time."

Tifa said. "You two should come home with me."

"Uh- where are we, Tifa?" Cloud asked.

"Sector Seven Slums!"

Sector Seven. Zack winced. So close! Cloud looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

"Sure." Zack muttered, defeated.

Cloud smiled at him as Tifa turned to lead them back to the bar. "Hey, it's okay."

"Yeah. Sure. We're stuck with your childhood friend, that's all."

"Someone jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of her?" Zack demanded. "Do I have... reason to be?"

Zack looked honestly worried. "Cloud, do you..like her or something?"

Cloud looked aghast. "Zack, why would you...? I was just teasing! I'm with you!"

Cloud leaned up and, out in public, pressed a firm kiss to Zack's lips. "There's no one else, Zack." he murmured.

"Ahem!"

Oh, right. Tifa stared pointedly at Zack. He shrugged, a blissful smile on his face. Tifa huffed and turned once more.

"In here."

The bar was dark and empty. The two men walked in after her. She immediately walked behind the bar and offered them drinks.

"No thanks." Zack said.

Cloud looked at him, open mouthed. "Zack, you feeling okay? I've never known you to pass up a drink."

"Hey, I wanna be sober tonight."

Cloud blushed. Tifa noted this and said heatedly.

"Where are you staying?"

"Uh... Sector Six?"

"...You can stay here."

She turned away from them to mix her own drink, showing that 'no' was not an option.

"Thanks, Tifa!"

"Mm-hmm. Up the steps, first on the left."

Zack followed Cloud to their room. Zack placed his sword on the dresser before turning to Cloud.

"Baby...I missed you." he said softly.

"i've been with you, Zack." Cloud said confusedly.

"I was speaking for the five years we spent in glass."

"Oh."

Cloud was standing beside the bed. But not for long.

Zack literally jumped at Cloud. The blond cried out as he made impact with the bed. Zack was hungrily kissing his neck.

"Zack.. the door's open."

"Screw it."

"..Tifa's downstairs."

Zack paused. Now that was a compelling case. He sighed and leaned back to go to it, but Cloud was already off. He slammed the door and was back beneath Zack before the older man could even register his absence.

"Someone's eager."

"At least I had the sense to shut the door."

Zack chuckled. "True."

Cloud spread his legs. "We have five years to make up for."

"And the rest of life to do it."

Cloud smiled. "If you don't-"

"C'mon, baby, you should know me better than that by now!"

"I..I know..."

Zack's soft smile made Cloud relax.

"..The rest of life, huh?"

"You bet."

"...Can tonight be the beginning?"

"Anything you want, baby."

"You're all I need, Zack." Cloud whispered softly.

"I love you, Chocobo-Head."

Cloud made a face. "Chocobos." he muttered.

Zack laughed and nuzzled Cloud's neck. His fingers were pulling on Cloud's pants, eager to remove the restrictive clothing.

But then...

"Cloud! Zack! Get down here and eat! Barret's here!"

Zack muttered. "Thanks, Tifa. Getting ready for the best fuck of my life and..."

Cloud blushed. "We still can."

"Later..."

"Or we can skip..."

"And no skipping!"

"My god." Zack breathed. "she's psychic!"

Cloud sat up. "Hey, you said we had the rest of life."

"Yeah. But I wanted to start now!" he whined.

"Come on, you big baby. The sooner we get down there, the sooner-"

Zack was out the door. Well, he ran into it first before so wisely remembering Cloud had closed it. Muttering, he tore it open and was out the door. But, then he was back, lifting Cloud in his arms.

"You heard, no skipping."

Zack carried Cloud out the door. Cloud wondered.

Who was Barret?

-T.B.C.-


	22. Chapter 22

Tifa's face held a scowl at the sight Zack and Cloud presented when they appeared at the foot of the steps. Cloud's hair was mussed up- suggestively so. Their clothing was incorrect, as was justified by Cloud's pants behing on practically sideways.

"Nice to see you could join us." She muttered under her breath.

No, she shouldn't be so mean, and she knew it. She was just...jealous, she supposed.

Zack dropped Cloud into a seat. "Hiya!" he said to the other man sitting at the table.

"This is Barret." Tifa said as she threw plates onto the table.

Zack was slightly taken aback at her tossing of food. He laughed, though, as...something... decided to jump from the plate onto Cloud's chest. Zack leaned over and licked it from the blond's shirt.

"Mmm. Tastes good, Tifa!"

Barret was glowering. "You fools better not let-"

"Daddy!"

"-Marlene see that."

Zack turned to see a born-haired girl running towards them. She jumped onto Barret's lap, throwing her small arms around his neck.

"Welcome home, Daddy."

"Hey, Marlene."

Cloud smiled at the young girl when she looked at him, but she shyly turned away. Zack chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Cloud's neck.

"Oi!"

"Sorry, sorry..." Zack hastily said.

Tifa sat across from Cloud. She smiled, but Cloud did not see it. He was too distracted by the ex-SOLDIER poking his plate with a fork.

"It's safe, remember?"

"Yeah." Zack snorted.

Cloud rolled his eyes but smiled and forked the food into Zack's mouth with his own fork. Zack's eyes lit up in appreciation- and Tifa almost gagged.

"Would you PLEASE constrain that to your room?"

Barret looked over at her. "They're staying 'ere?"

"Yes."

"Mebbe you shoulda told-"

"They're gonna help the next job."

Oh? Zack looked from Tifa to Barret. Job? What job?

"I'll explain later." Tifa said hastily.

Cloud just shrugged and kept on eating.

"So, we blow up the reactor?"

"That's what I got."

Cloud looked up at Zack in the darkness. "We owe Shin-Ra nothing."

"Nope."

Zack leaned down and whispered in Cloud's ear. "So, how thin do you think these walls are?"

That was an odd question. "I dunno, Zack...why?"

"Do ya think Tifa will hear me sliding inside of you?"

Cloud's eyelids fluttered and he blushed. "I dunno..."

"You're right- she would hear your moans of pleasure, not me sliding."

Cloud was still blushing- just like every other time Zack chose to talk dirty.

"Whaddya say we find out?"

"No problems here."

Zack smiled and nipped at Cloud's ear.

"Well then. I think forever starts...now."

-T.B.C.-


	23. Chapter 23

Cloud gasped as Zack's long fingers wrapped around his manhood. The older man was licking at his ear, slowly stroking him as he whispered little nothings to the blond.

Cloud felt this was where he belonged- under Zack, forgetting everything but the man's touch. nothing could interrupt them. Nothing.

Zack said something then. "Uh-oh."

"Zack?" Cloud was cut from his bliss.

"Baby... we don't have any lube."

Cloud pouted slightly for a moment before brightening. "There is a potion in the bathroom."

"I don't wanna hurt you... a potion's kinda thin."

"I'll be fine, Zack. Besides, it's a POTION, isn't it?"

"...Forgot about that."

Zack retreated from the bed, clad only in boxers. He snuck from the room, infiltrating the bathroom, grabbing the potion, and hurrying back.

Cloud chuckled at the sight, Zack, holding a potion, red from slight embarrassment. He should have remembered the use of a potion, of all things.

Zack huffed, but smiled. He knelt over Cloud, reaching for the blond's chin. Cloud leaned his head back as Zack caught him in a kiss.

Cloud relaxed as Zack opened the potion, dipping his fingers into the bottle. He slowly, gently, slid one into the waiting blond. Cloud gripped Zack's shoulder, eyes struggling to stay open. He wanted to watch Zack.

The older man added another finger. Cloud lost the fight with his eyes, and they fell shut. Zack smirked at this and smoothly withdrew his fingers. He breathed slowly, waiting for the blond to relax further. Once the blond had complied to his unspoken wish, Zack was inside of him.

Cloud gasped. Four years. Had Hojo really stolen four years from them? Four years without each other, without this. He found it terribly hard to believe.

Zack, however, found it perfectly easy to believe and was determined to make up for it to the blond.

Cloud had been so long without Zack, or anyone else for that matter, that he was quick to release. He tried to muffle his yell of Zack's name, but failed. This made Zack laugh as he let go inside of Cloud.

"I bet Tifa heard you." he teased.

Cloud blushed crimson.

"I hope she did." Zack whispered.

Cloud thrust the pillow into his face. "Go to sleep already." he mumbled.

Zack chuckled and rolled over.

-T.B.C.-


	24. Chapter 24

"We're-what?"

Zack's lip curved downwards. "You've done this before?"

Tifa shifted and Cloud murmured to Zack. "Why do you think she's so nervous?"

"We need your help." Tifa urged. "We don't have enough people."

Zack tilted his hand to look at Cloud. "We're going to help, aren't we?"

"What? Do you not want to turn on Shinra? Scared, maybe?" Barret sneered.

Zack glared at him. "We're in."

Cloud hid a smile. Tifa saw this and, miffed, told him of their plans to get into the reactor. Cloud shrugged.

"Zack would know better." was all he said.

Zack listened more carefully this time. "It sounds like it should work."

Only Cloud saw the frown in Zack's eyes. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Zack shot him a "Be-quiet-I'll-Explain-it-all-later" look. Cloud looked back to Tifa. She didn't notice a thing.

After twenty-five minutes and fourteen seconds of grueling talk, the bar was opened and in came customers. Tifa went to help them, Barret left, and so Zack and Cloud were left alone. They walked into the slums.

"You know, the first time I was down here, I was here to eliminate rebel forces." Zack laughed. "Now look at us..."

He left off, and Cloud looked over at him in worry. Zack was smiling, but it seemed forced.

"Zack..."

"I'm so sorry, Chocobo-Head." Zack's brilliant violet-blue eyes turned to him. "In...in Nibelhiem, that's not how it was supposed to go. When Sephiroth-"

"Shh. He's dead now. We're here. It's okay, Zack." Cloud whispered.

Zack blinked. "Yeah." He looked up to the plate. "I once thought the slums were crowded. Now they just..."

He shook his head and smiled to Cloud. "Eh. We should get ready for our mission tomorrow. Don't want to disappoint your friend in there."

Cloud smiled gently. "Okay, then."

Tifa watched through the open bar door as Zack took Cloud's hand and bounced his way to the armor shop.

-T.B.C.-


	25. Chapter 25

"Blech. Never thought I'd be going back into one of these." Zack chuckled dryly. "I have a bad record with them."

He hopped from the train. "Whoa!"

He grabbed the Buster Sword from his back, slashing it forward as two Security men hurried towards them. He landed neatly.

"They could wait till I'm off the train first."

Cloud followed. He shook his head at Zack's antics. Tifa huffed past with a "Shhh" aura about her, Barret and the others were right behind her. Zack chuckled at the sight.

"Let's get this over with." He muttered.

Jessie opened the doors with a code. Zack gave her a charming smile without even realizing it until Cloud pulled on his sleeve. She blushed and stammered as he hurried on. Cloud mentally groaned. They really needed to go somewhere exclusive. Like… the Northern Continent or something. Yeah, that would work.

More doors opened. Endless steps. Zack learned of his new found hatred for them in that reactor.

"Hate this place." He muttered under his breath.

Cloud grabbed his sleeve again and pulled him along. Zack grinned lopsidedly at him.

"I'm coming already, Chocobo-Head." He laughed. "You obviously don't know of my tendency to fly out of reactors."

Cloud stared even as they walked swiftly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Angeal started it all." Zack shook his head wistfully. "Knocked me right into the slums. First time I had ever been to those particular ones. Then Nibelhiem. Not the most fun of trips."

Cloud looked down. "No…"

"Hey, cheer up."

Zack playfully punched Cloud's arm. "We're fine, remember?"

"Yeah…"

Tifa looked back. "Hurry up, Cloud!"

Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge undid another set of doors. They stood back as Barret led the other three through. They were at the center of the reactor.

"Spikey, you place the bomb." Barett said.

"Spikey?" Zack muttered to Cloud. "That's my name for you."

"Shh."

Cloud took the bomb from Jessie. "Don't trust me?"

"Summat like that."

Cloud knelt to activate the bomb. He thought he heard whispering, but when he looked up, all mouths were closed, and all owners of aforementioned mouths were waiting for him to get on with it. He did so and stood.

"Ten minutes." He announced.

Then the alarms sounded. A mechanical creature whirred up behind them.

"And a distraction." Zack slashed with his sword.

Cloud did the same with his smaller one. "Tell me someone has Bolt!"

"I do." Tifa punched the machine.

"Use it as much as you can!" Zack commanded. "This is a Scorpion Tail- Bolt's very useful here!"

Tifa asked him. "Are you training me?"

"Hey, this is useful info!" He shouted as he swung.

The tail raised as Tifa released Bolt. It counterattacked. She barely managed to dodge the laser.

"A hint. Don't attack when the tail's up!"

"I discovered that, thanks!"

The tail sank back down and the fight continued. Finally, the creature collapsed. Zack clasped his sword onto his back.

"Seven minutes left." Cloud announced.

They ran towards the exit. Security men tried to block their path. Poor bastards. Jessie fell, foot stuck in one of many holes. Zack ushered the others on as he knelt to help her. He pulled her out despite her voice telling him to go on. As it turned out, it was a very good thing they had rescued her. They needed her to reopen to doors.

Good day to be kind to your teammates.

They dashed from the reactor as smoke formed. The entire thing exploded with them still running back to Headquarters.

-T.B.C.-


	26. Chapter 26

Zack followed Barret from the destroyed reactor. The AVALANCHE leader demanded they all split up and meet back at headquarters- Zack followed Cloud anyway.

Cloud saw her first. He bent to help the brown-haired girl to her feet, offering a hand to grip and an arm to lean on. She looked at him with bright greed eyes, pink lips parting to speak. She saw Zack, hoping lighting up her face. He clasped his hands beneath his chin pleadingly. She slowly blinked once and smiled at Cloud.

"What happened?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Listen, you have to watch out." Cloud told her. Her voice was so familiar... why?

"Would you buy a flower? They're only one gil."

Zack dug into his pockets and produced five gil ,which he handed to Cloud to give to the girl. She pulled five flowers from her basket and handed them to the blond with a content smile.

"Thank you."

Cloud said "You're welcome" and continued walking. Zack, not once meeting the girl's gaze, followed.

"Midgar full of flowers, wallet full of money." she whispered.

"You never fixed the cart."

"I was waiting for you."

Zack chased Cloud. "I have to go."

She watched him go. "It was nice to see you again...Zack."

Cloud stopped and Zack ran past him. The ex- SOLDIER realized his mistake and turned back to Cloud. His eyes widened drastically.

"Stop there."

The blond turned to see soldiers running towards them, swords raised high. Zack mock sighed and took his own in hand. He ran to meet them, leaving Cloud behind. He finished the two quickly, but not quickly enough.

"Zack."

More were coming from the other street. "That's as far as you go."

Zack and Cloud backed up. "Really? Darn." Zack chuckled.

"He's right."

The new voice came from behind them. He turned and cursed, meeting the barrels of a dozen soldiers.

"I really don't wanna make a scene." Zack lamented. "So we'll see you guys later."

Zack grabbed Cloud and leaped from the bride onto the train running beneath it. Zack climbed onto the side, hair whipping around his face. He threw the side door open and jumped in after Cloud. He closed the door to see the other members of AVALANCHE staring at them.

"We're here." Zack bowed.

Barret growled at them. "This is docking your pay."

Zack grimaced. "Jeez. Sorry."

Jessie smiled brightly as Barret calmed down. "You guys worried me."

Zack liked her tone much better than Barret's and turned to talk to her instead. "You didn't think we would leave without our pay, did you?"

Cloud secretly pinched Zack. The ex-SOLDIER bit back a yelp of surprise and forced himself to not turn around and demand to know what the blond was thinking, pinching a man like that. He kept a light smile on his face as Jessie spoke.

"Alright. Let's go." Wedge said as the train stopped.

Zack was grinning as he walked off the train. Cloud walked in front of him, oblivious to Zack's intentions. So once the others were out of sight in the slums, he didn't expect Zack to grab him. One armwent around his waist, the other hand covered his mouth.

"Za-mph!"

"Shhh. Don't wanna alarm them, do you?" Zack teased.

"What are you doing?"

"Um... jumping you?"

"Why?"

Cloud turned his head to try and look at Zack. The older man held him firmly in place.

"You look good with flowers."

The blond blushed. "Zack..."

Zack whispered. "It felt good, getting back at them. Really did something for me."

Cloud felt Zack press against him, sliding suggestively. The ex-cadet chuckled nervously.

"Zack, we're outside."

"So we are. We're alone, too."

Cloud stated calmly despite his racing heart. "Zack, wait ten minutes until we're inside. Please?"

Zack faked a loud sigh. "I'll help you with that fun side someday."

"Not today."

"Deal!"

Zack released Cloud and ran for headquarters. As Cloud ran after him, he remembered where he had heard that flower girl's voice.

He had been at Zack's apartment alone when the phone rang. He answered it, and a girl had asked for Zack. When Cloud told her Zack was out, she had him take a message to please meet her in the church because she wanted to ask him about something. Cloud promise to relay the message and she said goodbye. They both hung up, when Zack went home Cloud told him the message,and that was the end of it.

It was the same girl. Cloud was certain.

Said flower girl knelt in the sector six church. She clasped her hands beneath her chin, closing her eyes and parting her lips. She breathed in the smell of the flowers, deep in thought.

Her Zack was alive. But that blond... was that who Zack told her was his lover? The same kid who had answered the phone- Zack's phone- five years ago? It may have been six years since she and Zack had dated, but she still held him in her heart.

Maybe she could find him again.

-T.B.C.-


	27. Chapter 27

"Git yer asses out of here!"

"Hey buddy, I'm not through with my drink here-"

Zack winced as Barret threw the drunk, bottle still in hand, from the bar. The man shook the half-empty bottle at the AVALANCHE member- right before passing out. He fell forward, barely missing his bottle, shirt quickly absorbing spilled drink.

Cloud carefully walked around him, murmuring a "sorry" as he went. Zack, however, lifted the man and pulled him off the street before joining the blond.

Tifa wiped off the bar, Marlene silent at her side. The young girl looked up at the boys shyly from beneath brown bangs.

Zack gave her a broad smile. Marlene ducked behind Tifa.

Barret clomped through, unceremoniously announcing the meeting taking place downstairs. He lifted Marlene as she ran to him with a joyous cry of "Daddy!" Together they went over to the gaming sank through the floor, coming back moments later.

"Nice flowers, Cloud." Tifa said. "For me?"

Cloud looked at Tifa, who stood hopefully, hands behind her back. He hesitated, but Zack slid a flower from Cloud's hand and handed it to her with a slightly warning, mostly charming smile.

She thanked him, put the flower in her hair, and went to say more, but Zack was no longer paying attention to her. He and Cloud were on their way down.

"Take yer time, doncha?" Barret grumbled.

Zack sheepishly shrugged. He leaned against the wall as Barret spoke to Cloud. It sounded like a request for help with the next job. Zack wasn't really listening until he heard Barret say.

"Don't go thinking you so bad jus' 'cause you was in SOLDIER."

Cloud was heading for the door before Zack even realized he had moved. Zack was forced to wait for the elevator to return before he could follow Cloud. What he saw once he reached the bar was, well, interesting. And not in a good way. Tifa stood behind Cloud, hands on his shoulders. Cloud was shaking her off, which was good. She was clingy. Bad. Cloud

turned to the ex-SOLDIER.

"You said there was somewhere we could go?" Cloud asked him.

"We're leaving?" Great!

Tifa looked between them. "We need your help. AVALACHE doesn't have enough members. Cloud… please."

Cloud closed his eyes then opened them again. "I promised."

Zack said. "It's fine with me."

He heard Barret grumble behind him. "You forgot yer pay."

He tossed a bag of gil to Cloud, who caught it and tucked it into his pocket. Tifa went over to Barret and explained the deal.

"2000 gil?" he exclaimed. "Marlene's schoolin'…"

"It's okay." Tifa soothed.

Barret muttered something, but neither Zack nor Cloud heard him. "Alright. 2000 gil then."

Tifa said to Cloud as she walked past. "Rest now, okay?"

Cloud nodded. He followed Zack up to their room. Zack threw himself onto the bed, but Cloud stayed standing. He stroked the other man's hair slowly.

"You promised her… what?" Zack mumbled.

Cloud said softly. "Zack, it's nothing."

"I'd still like to know."

The blond sat beside Zack and continued petting his head. "Before I left Nibelhiem for SOLDEIR, I promised Tifa that if she was ever in trouble, I'd help her."

"I understand."

Zack rolled over then. He reached up and pulled Cloud's head down for a gentle kiss. Zack held him an inch away, smiling.

"Cloud…" Zack paused.

Did he really want to tell Cloud about her? They probably wouldn't see her again… It'd be easier if he didn't say anything, wouldn't it?

"Yeah, Zack?" Cloud sat up.

"I- we should shower."

Zack stood, resting one hand on Cloud's waist. "Care to join me?"

The ex-SOLDIER, deep in thought, slowly made his way to the bathroom. The other was even slower behind him. He knew something was up. They stripped much quicker than they walked. Zack smiled at the blond as they squeezed into the shower.

It was a little too small for a leisurely pace, so they instead showered swiftly. Soft apologies were made as elbows and shoulders hit the other. Zack left the shower first, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"They don't waste any time, do they?" Zack chuckled as he dried himself once they were back in the room.

"What do you mean?"

"We're going out again tomorrow."

"Maybe they're afraid we'll leave."

"Could be."

Zack threw the covers back and invited Cloud in first. The blond paused in the act of putting on boxers.

"Isn't that a little unnecessary?" Zack teased.

"We need to sleep tonight."

Finished, Cloud curled up on the bed. Zack tucked the blankets around him slightly before crawling in beside him.

"No fun." Zack pouted.

Cloud kissed the corner of Zack's pout.

"Tomorrow, okay? As soon as we get back here."

"I'll hold you to that."

Zack pulled Cloud up to him. "Alright then, Chocobo, go to sleep."

Cloud smiled. "As soon as I can breathe."

"Oh! Sorry!" Zack released Cloud sheepishly.

The blond fidgeted into a more comfortable position. "G'night, Zack."

"…'night, Choco."

-T.B.C.-

Thanks for the fantastic reviews so far!


	28. Chapter 28

"160 gil? Hmmm… That's not too bad."

Zack inspected the iron bangle. He removed his own bronze one and sold it to the shopkeeper. He added a few more gil to the pile she gave him and handed it back for the iron bangle. He put it on, doing the same with Cloud's as almost an afterthought.

"Not bad." Zack said in satisfaction.

He led Cloud to the item shop. "Oooh! Materia!"

Cloud walked past the cases of material to the item shelves. He picked up an assortment of potions, phoenix downs, and antidotes. He handed over the allotted gil.

"Thank you." The shopkeeper said politely.

"'Scuze me." Zack walked up with an armful of materia. "Lessie… one fire, one ice, one lightning, one restore!"

Zack happily equipped the fire to his iron bangle. He gave Cloud lightning for his, and an ice and a restore for his sword. In his own, Zack placed the last restore.

They were walking away from the store when Zack saw a glint on the ground. He picked it up and let out a happy noise.

Cloud saw he held an "All" material. Zack placed it beside his restore.

"We better go." Cloud said then.

Zack agreed. "We'll have to pick up more material later- once we've been paid."

"Okay. But until then-"

"I get the point! We're late."

They went off running to the train station.

-T.B.C.-

It was always fun running around, dreadful happenstances going on around you, and you stop to shop.


	29. Chapter 29

Cloud looked out of the train's window. He could barely see the sky. He thought back to outside Midgar, watching Zack walk away from him, confident, for what could have been the last time. He shook his head. They were both fine…

As if to prove Zack's unspoken point, Zack placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. Cloud turned his head and was ready to speak when an alarm sounded.

"Shit." Barret said. "Git going."

Jessie whispered to Cloud as they moved. "I… I think it's you guys."

Zack frowned. "A bit recognizable, are we?"

"I might be wrong…"

The group ran from the train car to the next, then the one after that. Zack was in the lead, pushing people from his path. They reached the third car easily, but then Zack felt an unwelcome hand in his pocket.

"Keep going." He told the others and went after the thief.

Zack caught the man with no problem.

"Busted?" the man groaned.

"Yup."

Zack tore the phoenix down from the man's grip and ran to catch up with the others. They were waiting for him in the fifth car.

"Jump!" Tifa commanded.

Zack winked at Cloud and leaped. The blond followed his example. They landed on their feet easily. Cloud looked around the tunnel.

"Let's start walking." Said Tifa.

It seemed to take forever. Green security sensors appeared in front of them eventually. They all stopped.

"Hey look." Cloud lifted a hatch. "We can go through here."

Zack smiled. "I have such a smart chocobo."

Tifa said. "Is this the only way?"

Cloud nodded. "I'm pretty certain."

"Let's do this."

Zack went first. He pulled Cloud in at the last minute. The blond cried out in surprise. At the bottom of the chute, the two men landed in a crumpled heap. They barely managed to move away before Tifa was emerging. Barret followed behind quickly.

After a quick glance around, Zack guided them through the reactor. They clambered up a ladder, crawling through a series of small tunnels. They reached a chute and slid down.

They followed the path to the reactor core. Cloud stepped forward and quickly set the bomb. He turned away.

Zack gripped Cloud's hand the entire way out of the reactor core. In the elevator, they stood in the corner, away from the others. When it stopped, the group hurried to the control room.

"We have to press them all at once."

Tifa and Barret took one side of the table, hands poised over the buttons. Cloud took the last one. After two tries, they succeeded. They passed through the door, anxious to be gone.

Footsteps caught them by surprise. "President Shinra." Zack hissed.

Cloud stared at the man approaching them. It was indeed the head of Shinra. What was he doing here?

The president chuckled. "I hoped to find you all here." His eyes narrowed. "SOLDIER."

Zack told him. "Not anymore."

"Regardless."

They all heard the mechanic whirr. A metal creature glided up to them. Tifa and Barret jumped back, Zack was pushed towards President Shinra, and Cloud ducked around it.

"Have fun with Air Buster." Shinra chuckled.

Cloud looked over to see Zack chasing after the president as he boarded a helicopter.

"Son of a bitch." Zack screamed. "Damn." He drew his Buster Sword and turned back to the machine.

Cloud was the first to hit it. Air Buster turned on him and counterattacked. Cloud winced in pain, holding up his sword to block the blow. Tifa released a Bolt, attracting its attention again. Zack slashed at it, careful not to be hit by

Barret's bullets.

Air Buster collapsed in flames. The explosion blew out the walkway beneath it, and Cloud.

"Cloud!" Zack screeched.

Cloud looked up at him, barely holding on. "Zack, don't worry about me…"

Zack fell to his knees. "No, Cloud, hold on…"

He reached for Cloud. Tifa was doing the same.

Cloud yelled at them. "The bomb's gonna go off!"

Zack struggled to reach Cloud. "I'm not… leaving you!"

Tifa whispered. "We have one minute…"

Cloud closed his eyes briefly before looking at Zack. He smiled briefly.

"I'll come find you." Cloud promised him.

With that, he let go.

"Cloud! No, Cloud, no!" Zack screamed, reaching down still.

Barret said. "We have to go!"

Tifa turned towards Zack. "We'll find him!"

Zack stood. He jumped across the hole, hurrying past them.

"I have to find him." He screamed.

He was so scared. At least when he had fought the SOLDIERS, he knew where Cloud was. He could protect him there. But now, he was unsure.

Wait, no, Sector 5…

He knew where Cloud might be.

It was time to go to church.

-T.B.C.-


	30. Chapter 30

"Hello?"

Who was that? It sounded familiar. A female voice… It wasn't Tifa…

"Are you okay?"

…He knew that much. Then who…

"Excuse me?"

…is it?

Cloud slowly opened his eyes. The scent of flowers hit his nose. He saw a girl leaning over him, hand on his forehead and worry in her green eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Y-yeah… Where am I? Zack…!" Cloud sat up quickly.

And immediately regretted it. A groan passed his lips and he lay back. He looked at her.

"You fell from the sky." She said. Just like he did. "Do you remember me?"

"I bought your flowers."

She stood, delighted. "Mm-hm." She turned to her garden. "Oh! My name. It's Aerith."

"Cloud."

Aerith nodded. "A good name. free."

He stood shakily. "I have to find Zack."

Aerith said. "Do you know where he is?"

Cloud frowned. "He's probably at Seventh Heaven."

The flower girl told him. "Sector 7 slums? I'll take you, if you'd like."

"I- thank you."

Aerith smiled. She nodded and continued tending to her garden. She leaned over, burying her nose in a yellow blossom, eyes closed.

Cloud heard the footsteps first. He looked over to the door of the church, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Why would a Turk be here?"

Aerith looked up. "Oh… Cloud, have you ever been a bodyguard?"

"No."

"Will you?"

Cloud glanced at the door briefly. He nodded and stepped in front of Aerith.

"All you need to do is take me home. For… one date?"

"A date?" Cloud looked at her. "Could you instead take me to Seventh Heaven, please?"

She chuckled. "Of course. I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay."

He looked around and saw his sword on the floor. Aerith slid it to him. He took it and faced the door.

"Reno of the Turks." Cloud said in slight surprise.

The redhead tapped his EMR on his shoulder. He was even more surprised than Cloud.

"You made it, yo." He murmured.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help."

Reno looked back at the SOLDIERs. "Watch her for a minute, yo. I need a minute."

Aerith watched as Reno led Cloud aside. The Turk had an interesting look on his face- a mixture of pain, confusion, and affection.

"What is it?" Cloud asked.

"Listen, yo." Reno whispered. "The boss is still after you. You and Zack watch out, alright?"

"Isn't this treason? Warning your enemies?"

Reno smirked. "I'm not on the case- yet, anyway. I… don't want them to catch you."

Cloud looked to the floor. "Reno, why-"

He shrugged. "Hey, I still care, yo. I'm sorry we couldn't help you guys. We looked, we really did. Tseng even started

to care." He laughed dryly. "I guess I kinda hoped I would find you without the black haired bastard."

"What's wrong with-"

"It's not him personally, baby." Reno said sadly.

Cloud blushed. "Listen, Reno, that was-"

"I know, I know. Before I made it into the Turks and all, yo."

"Well, yeah, and before Zack and I-"

"Did you two do it?" Reno asked suddenly.

"Did we- what?"

The redhead sighed. "Did he bed you or what?"

Major blush for the blond. "…"

"Damn." Reno frowned. "And there I was hoping for it, yo."

Cloud looked back to Reno. "I'm dating Zack, Reno. Don't forget it."

"Listen, yo, I'm gonna wait for ya." He smiled. "Don't think I'm not gonna go for some-"

"Stop."

Cloud turned away from Reno. "Stop, please. We're over. Have been for years."

Reno began to walk away from Cloud. "I'll find you, baby. Trust me on this."

Aerith heard bits of their conversation. When Reno advanced towards her, she slipped backwards. Cloud was at her side, gripping her wrist with one hand and holding her behind him.

"Go." He whispered to her and released.

Aerith turned and headed up the steps quickly. Cloud sadly looked at Reno, who nodded.

"It's between me and Fair, yo."

Cloud almost asked what he meant, but the SOLDIERs began to advance. He turned after Aerith.

Reno watched them run with some regret. "Get the Ancient, yo. If you can, help me get blondie. Whatever you do, don't hurt him."

Cloud saw them coming after them. He jumped across a gap in the floor and waited for Aerith. She hesitated before leaping. With a cry, she fell and rolled down the pipe. Cloud cursed loudly. He looked up to see four barrels, then back down at the men advancing on Aerith.

Screw it. He jumped down at the SOLDIERs, sword swinging. Blood splattered his shirt slightly. Aerith stayed dry, for which he was thankful.

Reno smirked. "Never did like most SOLDIERs, yo. Useless for the most part."

Cloud looked down at the slain SOLDIERs. "I didn't want to kill anyone else."

Reno whispered. "Sometimes we do things we don't want to."

Aerith pulled on Cloud's sleeve. "Let's go, Cloud."

Reno said. "I failed this time, yo. I'll find you two again. Don't worry."

Cloud said quietly. "I'm not."

Aerith led him to the rooftop. They walked along in silence.

"Do they come after you often?" He finally asked.

"…Yeah."

"That's strange-"

"Come on, this way." She cut him off. "Let's go rest, then I'll take you to your date."

"I hope he's- wait. You two dated, right?"

"...Yes." She seemed reluctant to say anything more.

"He never told me."

"There was no reason to."

"I think I would have liked to know."

"You wouldn't have known me. It didn't matter."

Cloud accepted that and followed her across the buildings.

-T.B.C.-


	31. Chapter 31

"This way Cloud." Aerith led him into the town.

Cloud was quickly distracted by the shops. He eyed the titan bangles with a sort of menace.

"Two, please." He gestured to them.

The shopkeeper carefully counted the gil Cloud handed over before giving him the requested armor. Cloud sold back his old one, re-equipping material quickly.

"I hope Zack doesn't already have one." He mumbled.

He looked around, unable to see Aerith. Just as he began to worry, she walked up to his side.

"I'm ready." She smiled.

Cloud asked curiously. "What did you need?"

She shrugged, turning a shade of red. "Ah,…"

Cloud smiled. "Okay."

Knowing a conversation ender when he heard one, Cloud started walking. He looked around at the dirt, pity making its way into his heart. Shinra did this, dirtied so many lives….

Just like it had ruined his own.

Aerith frowned as she looked at Cloud. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm just… confused." He whispered the last part.

She nodded as if that explained everything and kept walking. Cloud appreciated her acceptance and followed.

-T.B.C.-


	32. Chapter 32

Cloud looked up at the house before following Aerith inside.

"Aerith?"

"Mom!"

Aerith ran towards the woman. "Are you okay Aerith?"

Aerith nodded and smiled. "The Turks were there again, mom. But Cloud helped me."

"What did-"

"I'm fine, mom."

Cloud received a grateful thank-you from her before she said. "Aerith, honey, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed?"

Aerith nodded obediently, walking up the steps, one hand on her coat. Cloud watched her go momentarily.

"Thank you again."

Cloud nodded and she continued. "You're eyes… you're in SOLDIER, aren't you?"

"I… didn't make it."

"Oh. Aerith doesn't exactly have a good…history with Shinra. I'm sure you understand."

"You want me to leave."

"I just don't want you to hurt her."

"I won't. Shinra… has hurt me, as well."

Cloud looked away as she told him to rest upstairs. He nodded and walked p o the offered room, catching a glimpse of Aerith staring out of the window in her room.

He crawled into the bed. He longed to be back in Seventh Heaven, held in Zack's embrace. He thought back to the meeting with Reno in the church.

Did that mean Shinra wanted them still?

He dreamed of fire. Zack was there- Aerith too. Burning… Cloud tried to reach them, but Reno wouldn't let him go. Didn't he understand? He struggled, trying to reach them, listening to their twin screams…

Cloud flew upwards. That's right- he was in Aerith's house. Head held in his hands, Cloud bit back a potential sob. He heard Aerith in the room next to him.

There was a box by the door for him. He found items inside, saying a silent thanks as he passed Aerith's room. He was out of the house without seeing anyone.

Lost in thought once more, Cloud headed for Sector 6. He thought back to Aerith's words about dating Zack. Why, of all things, was that stuck in his head?s

"Hey."

He nearly jumped. "Aerith? How did you-"

"You took the long way, silly."

"How did you know?"

She teased. "You're not as quiet as you'd like to think."

"Oh."

She turned. "Well, let's go. Sector 7 slums is this way."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes." She began to walk, and cloud noticed the staff on her back.

"Prepared?"

She smiled. "I wasn't in the church. You saw what happened."

Aerith made a shrugging motion and walked.

"Come on, then." She laughed.

-T.B.C.-

I'm so sorry these are so short! I do promise that one day they will be longer. These were written so long ago now- the ones I'm working on now are longer! We'll get there eventually!

Please drop a comment!


	33. Chapter 33

"How do you go through this maze?" Cloud looked around Sector 6.

Aerith chuckled. "This way, Cloud!"

He looked where she was pointing. "Really?"

Green eyes rolled playfully. "Yes, really."

Aerith carefully climbed across a pipe. Cloud jumped over it, barely missing her on the other side. She chuckled and walked along.

The blond eyed the path she was taking. "I-"

"Trust me!"

Cloud shut his mouth and listened. She directed him along the easiest path.

"We'll rest here for a minute."

Aerith ran forward into the playground. "It's still here!"

She crossed her arms across her chest, delightfully turning a full circle. She continued moving, clambering up onto the top of a slide. She sat and looked at Cloud, who hesitated but followed.

"I sold flowers here." She smiled.

"With Zack?"

Her smile softened. "At first."

Cloud looked at her. "Could you…tell me about...?"

She looked at his blush. "Our relationship?"

He nodded.

"I think… I think Zack should be the one to tell you, if he wants to." She murmured.

Cloud watched the sector gate open. "That's why- Tifa?"

Aerith looked over. "Who?"

"Zack!"

Zack looked up from his conversation with Tifa. He jumped off and ran for Cloud. Cloud scrambled from the slide into waiting arms.

Kisses peppered Cloud's face. "Are you alright?"

Cloud whispered. "I'm okay, Zack."

Zack held Cloud tightly to his chest. "I was so worried…"

"I'm okay."

Aerith approached slowly. Zack looked up at her, nodding his appreciation. She understood and smiled.

Zack kissed Cloud again before stepping back. "I was coming for ya, Choco. Nearly missed my stop there."

"Looks like I found you first."

Cloud motioned to where the cart had been. "Where is Tifa going?"

"She's gonna go talk to Corneo." He murmured.

"Don Corneo?" Aerith blurted out. "Why would your friend…?"

Zack shrugged. "She didn't say."

Cloud frowned. "We have to go after her, then."

"I'm coming." Aerith told them.

"If you want to." Zack said.

"I know Wall Market." She said. "Come on."

One last kiss, and the boys were following her.

-T.B.C.-

And the boys are reunited.


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note: I feel I oughta warn you about something in this chapter. Corneo's mansion? Non-con. If you don't like it, then skip that part, please.

"Why would your friend want a job at the Honeybee Inn?" Aerith asked as they walked into Wall Market.

"Side money?" Cloud asked.

Zack looked at him. "Do you even know what the Honeybee Inn is, Spikey?"

"…"

Aerith whispered. "It's not a good place."

"Oh."

She maneuvered around the town until they were at Corneo's door. The guard put up one hand, shaking his head.

"Get outta here. The Don doesn't play that way." He leered at Aerith. "You can go in."

Aerith thought furiously before saying. "I'll be back, okay? I have two friends that might want to come in with me…"

As they walked away, Zack said. "Uh, these friends of yours…"

"We're going to need dresses….wigs? Maybe…" She muttered.

"Yeah. It's us." Zack despaired, but quickly perked up. "Can't wait to see you, Cloud!"

Cloud groaned.

Aerith entered the dress shop. "Hello?"

A girl smiled her way, red curls bouncing around her face. "Oh! Hello!"

The flower girl was already in conversation with the girl when Cloud and Zack walked in. The males stood back, listening

with some interest.

Aerith walked back to them. "Now we go to the tavern."

"You want us to be drunk in dresses? No way." Cloud shook his head.

"No, silly, we have to convince her father to make dresses for you."

"Why," Cloud asked. "Can't we buy one of the premade ones? I saw some in there."

"Not pretty enough." Aerith said innocently.

She passed them. Zack's mouth was open, slightly horrorstruck. Not pretty enough? He had a vision of himself in sequins.

The tavern was busy. Aerith seemed to know who she was looking for and slowly made her way through the tables. She nimbly avoided any wandering hands.

"Excuse me, sir, I was wondering if you would make some things for two friends of mine…"

"I don't make any men's clothes." The man pointed at Zack and Cloud.

"No, no, I know." Aerith said soothingly. She turned to the men. "Go get a drink, okay?"

Zack and Cloud turned from her, unable to make out any of her whispering. They slid onto stools at the bar. Zack ordered

a drink, but Cloud passed. He instead watched Zack toss the shot back.

"Disgusting stuff." Zack said good-naturedly.

Aerith called them back.

"I understand, miss. I will try."

"Thank you so much!"

"It'll have to be convincing…" he mused. "What do you want them to look like?"

Aerith expressed her wish for them to be able to keep on their original clothing beneath them. "Something that shimmers…and is soft."

He stood. "Thank you miss." He smiled. "I'm sure my daughter has been quite worried about me. You gave me a challenge. Thank you!"

Aerith turned to Cloud and Zack. Zack immediately asked. "What did you tell him?"

She blushed. "You don't want to know."

"We're cross-dressers, aren't we?"

"…mm, something like that."

Zack sighed mockingly before Aerith said. "We'll find wigs… unless you want to force down your hair."

Zack patted Cloud's hair. "I don't think you could fit a wig on our heads, Aerith."

She giggled. "You know what you'll need?"

Cloud frowned. Zack, however, took one look at Aerith, sniffed, and laughed.

Resting one arm on Cloud's shoulder, Zack asked him. "Hey Choco, what do ya wanna smell like?"

Cloud spluttered. "Smell-what?"

Aerith was heading out of the tavern. She looked around briefly before heading for…

"No way."

Cloud and Zack followed her to the Honeybee Inn. She walked up to the man at the door, but the boys were stopped.

"Here." A man whispered, passing a card into Zack's hand. "I'm never gonna decide. Go on- take your friends in. I doubt

she loves me anyway."

Zack watched the sad man walk away. What was that about? The ex-SOLDIER felt bad for the stranger.

"Zack!"

He looked towards the Inn to see Aerith and Cloud waiting for him.

Zack presented the card at the door and the three entered, Aerith somewhat nervously. A woman dressed as, who would

guess it, a bee, hurried towards them with a smile plastered on her face.

"Standard is two people a room." She said in a caressing voice.

"I'll wait here." Aerith stepped back.

Cloud was so confused. Sure, older cadets had told stories of the Inn, but what was going on?

The woman unlocked a door. "Here you are. Would you like me to join you?"

Cloud swallowed. Oh. That's what it was.

Zack declined politely. She shut the door and was gone. Cloud looked around the room.

"Why did Aerith-" Cloud began to ask what they were doing there.

"Ah-ha!"

He looked toward the closet, where Zack held up what looked to Cloud like a strip of lace.

"What is that?" Cloud asked against all better judgement.

Zack turned it and Cloud barely recognized it as underwear. "They look your size, Cloudy."

"N-no way. I am not wearing that." Cloud protested.

The two stood across the room from each other, Zack pouting and holding up the lace thong. Cloud crossed his arms, a slight red flushing his cheeks. He looked away to hide it.

Zack silently made his way across the room. He leaped, knocking Cloud onto the bed. Cloud cried out in shock as metal encased his wrists. Wide eyes looked up at Zack. They were…fearful.

Zack smiled mischievously and Cloud turned his head to observe the handcuffs attached to the bed. He saw a strip of cloth, then nothing.

"Zack, hey." He protested weakly. "We don't have time for this…"

But the older man didn't say a word. He undid Cloud's clothing slowly and carefully. Cloud shifted, frown in place. Zack had him half naked within moments. The shirt would, unfortunately, have to stay.

Cloud felt the lace on his flesh, sliding up his legs. "How is this necessary?" he asked. "It's not he'll be able to tell…"

"You're right." Zack said huskily. "It's more for me."

He admired the sight, one hand resting on Cloud's barely covered groin. He slowly replaced the blond's pants and belt.

He tucked Cloud's boxers into his pocket before unlocking the cuffs. Cloud removed the blind himself as he sat up.

"It's uncomfortable." He whispered.

But Zack had on that smile again. Cloud bit back his question, wanting to take it off, deciding to live with it when he looked at Zack.

"Let's go." Cloud hurried for the door. He didn't want to rick Zack jumping him- not with the contents of that cupboard.

Aerith smiled in relief when she saw the others leave the room. She held up a small bag for their inspection.

"Make-up?" Cloud asked incredulously.

"Mm-hm." Aerith turned and led them from the inn. She didn't ask about what happened in the room.

Aerith took them to a small store hidden beside a material shop. Cloud looked around at all the little bottles and shiny pieces of metal.

"What are we doing here?" he lamented.

She fixed him with a smile and handed him a bottle of perfume. "It's my personal favorite."

He held the bottle to his nose and sniffed. It was gentle, reminding him of lilacs and vanilla. He handed it back, nodding his consent.

Zack slipped on a Diamond Tiara. He mock twirled and bowed. Aerith and Cloud both burst out laughing. Aerith was still chuckling when she bought everything- the perfume, tiara, and an assortment of hair products.

On the way back to the dress shop, Zack was mid-sulk. "I was only joking about the crown dance.

Cloud smiled. "I thought you looked good in it."

That helped. Zack was grinning as the dress-maker handed over two dresses. Zack received one of silver. He stared at it and wondered if the maker had ever seen Sephiroth's hair. Cloud's was a more innocent color of emerald.

The maker smiled in satisfaction. "I enjoyed making those."

Zack slipped the long-sleeved dress over his head. It hid all his muscles nicely, extra fabric and thickness giving the appearance of a chest. He looked at the shoes Aerith offered him then suspiciously. He changed into them quickly before standing up straight.

Cloud took slightly longer. Zack couldn't help but smile as he thought of the lace hidden by the clothing.

Aerith carefully did the boy's make-up. She grinned, lathering lotion into their hair. Zack sat on a stool, Aerith tenderly brushing down his black spikes.

Cloud watched in slight jealousy as Aerith leaned over Zack's shoulder to slide his tiara into his hair. Her chest

brushed against him, almost seductively.

Zack stood when Aerith was done. Cloud took his place. Aerith did his just as gently as she had done Zack's.

"There you are." She said as she stepped back.

She began searching the dress rack for her own as Zack and Cloud looked each other over. Zack had to admit- he liked his chocobo all dressed up.

"You look lovely."

Zack turned to look at Aerith. She stepped forward, wrapped in layers of a shining cobalt. She blushed and looked down.

"Are we ready then?" Cloud asked.

Aerith held up her perfume, using it on all three before presenting it to the dress-maker's daughter.

"Let's go." She said.

Corneo's men let the three through with a low whistle. All three tinted pink.

A man led them to a large entrance room. Cloud looked up at the balcony and the doors there, wondering which one hid Tifa.

"Wait here." The man said as he left.

Aerith waited until the man was gone before heading for a door. "Tifa's down here."

"How do you know?"

She hesitated. Cloud told her to forget he asked and continued through. They walked down a large staircase.

Aerith didn't want to explain how she just knew. It was almost…instinct.

It didn't matter all that much, anyway.

"Tifa!"

She turned. "Who-?"

Cloud walked up to her. "It's me, Tifa."

She looked at him carefully. "Cloud, is that you?"

He nodded as Zack stepped up beside him. Tifa looked between the two, then at Aerith.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Aerith."

Tifa asked then. "What are you doing here?"

"Asking you what you're doing here."

She hesitated with a glance to Aerith. Aerith smiled and walked across the basement to cover her ears.

"Corneo's men are starting to worry me." She said lowly. "They're always in the bar during hours, then outside when it's closed. I've seen some trying to talk to Barret. I'm gonna find out why."

Cloud frowned. "You think it's AVALANCHE?"

"Maybe."

Zack mused. "He's gonna pick one of us tonight, you know. It could be Aerith. If you tell her, she can help too."

"Can I trust her?"

"More than you can trust just about anyone."

Tifa trusted his judgment and went over to explain the situation to Aerith. Zack looked at Cloud.

"Be careful okay?" he whispered.

"I will."

"Ladies!" the call came from up the steps. "The Don is waiting!"

Aerith smiled weakly. "Come on, ladies."

Cloud scowled halfway up the steps. They were directed to the Don's chambers. The four nervously spread in a line.

"Here you are." The guard said and left.

Corneo's eyes widened. "Tonight is a good night, a good night indeed!"

Zack looked out of the corner of his eye at Cloud. Corneo stood in front of the blond, fingers grasping Cloud's chin. Don Corneo made his way down the line, carefully inspecting each person. He stood behind his desk and spoke.

"I have chosen my partner for the night." He announced.

With dramatic flair, Corneo gestured for Cloud to walk forward. Cloud did so, and Corneo pointed through a curtain.

Cloud risked one glance back before walking in.

"Scotch, you take these three and don't bother me." Without waiting for anything else, Corneo went after Cloud.

"Lay down." He commanded Cloud.

Cloud hesitated. He slipped his shoes from his feet and pulled his legs onto the bed. Corneo firmly pressed him down.

Corneo whispered in his ear. "How do you prefer? I go for the kink, myself."

Cloud nervously swallowed. "I-I don't care."

"Good."

Cloud's wrists were tied to the bed. For the second time that day, he recalled. His legs were the same. Cloud was thankful for the swirling fabric- his pants were well hidden.

But then Corneo pulled up the dress. One hand landed on Cloud's pants.

"You're a male."

Cloud looked down at the kneeling Corneo, the man's face a mask of surprise as he stared at his fingers clasping the button on Cloud's pants.

"Mmmph."

Corneo continued pushing up the dress. "Hey- what're you doing?" Cloud cried as the don yanked down the blond's pants.

"I will not be made a fool." Corneo said softly, menacingly. "You came here for sex, and I'm going to give it to you."

He laughed. "You like lace?"

Cloud felt the lace slip off. "Please stop." Like that had worked with Sephiroth years ago.

"Oh no…" Cloud whimpered. That had been the last time. The first and latest time. He never thought it would happen again.

"Oh yes, boy. " Corneo laughed again. "Did you ready yourself for me before you came?' Cloud screamed as Corneo thrust

one dry finger into him. "Oh, I guess not. An oversight on your part, perhaps?"

Cloud could only cry. "Please no, don't do this, I didn't want…Zack!" he shivered and shouted again as he struggled.

"Zack!" the name seemed to give him strength- he had to go find Zack.

Corneo whispered. "He won't be coming for you." His voice became softer. "Not in time, anyway."

Zack heard the agonized scream. "Cloud! Cloud!"

Scotch threw back more alcohol. "Don't worry about your friend, missy."

Zack shot out at Scotch. His fist landed on his jaw. Zack tore out of the dress, silently apologizing to its creator.

"I don't have my sword." Zack swore.

But then it was in his hand. "Whoa!"

Aerith laughed despite their situation. It knows when it's needed." At least, the planet knows.

Zack stabbed Scotch with a yell of "I'm coming, Cloud!"

Aerith had her staff in hand and was beside Zack, forcing the door open. "This way!"

Zack could not have run faster. "Cloud!"

Sobs of pain wracked Cloud's body. He glared at Corneo through the tears. It hurt, it hurt everywhere.

And then Corneo was moving. He slid from Cloud to slam back in. Blood began to lubricate his path. Cloud's screams became hoarse as his throat became raw.

"Zack, Zack, Zack…." Cloud sobbed.

Corneo had torn open the dress; It lay in tatters around Cloud's body. He reached beneath Cloud's shirt and experimentally twisted one nipple. Cloud arched with a cry. He felt a new burst of wetness in him, and he knew Corneo had come. The man pulled out and crawled up to straddle Cloud's face.

"Clean me off." He ordered.

"N-no."

The Don pressed his cock against Cloud's lips. "I wonder which of them this Zack of yours is?"

Corneo began to stand. "I'm sure if I go in, I can find out."

The blond did the only thing he could in is position. His tongue slid out as his eyes screwed shut.

The door slammed open. Zack screamed in rage, tearing Corneo from Cloud, throwing the man to the floor. Aerith and Tifa were at Cloud's side, untying him.

"Tifa, watch Corneo." Zack said coldly.

She did so and Zack knelt at Cloud's side. "Baby?"

Cloud looked over at Zack. "Zack, I- I'm so sorry, I-he-"

"Shhh." Zack wiped a thumb over Cloud's lips.

Zack gripped Cloud's hand in his own. He firmly, yet softly, met lips with the blond. His tongue moved to clean Cloud's mouth of all blood and semen.

When he pulled back, he whispered. "Stay still."

He knelt between Cloud's legs and tenderly cleaned his sore hole. Cloud shudder but painfully forced himself to sit up and watch Zack. He could trust Zack.

"What game are you playing?" Tifa yelled at Corneo.

"You're the AVALANCHE girl." Corneo mocked. "Your organization will be dead today, you know. Don't you want to say goodbye?"

"What?" she froze.

"Oh, Heidegger knows where your hideout is. That pillar…how hard will it be to destroy?"

Tifa glanced at Zack and Cloud. "I have to go… Oh, god, Cloud…"

Zack replaced Cloud's boxers and pants. Cloud threw the thong at Corneo. Zack lifted Cloud in his hands after handing him a potion. They headed for the door, Cloud weakly opening the bottle.

Corneo walked back to his bed. "Such a pity. He really was a good fuck. Perhaps I shall have to allow men in."

Zack opened his mouth and turned for Corneo, but the Don said "Uh- uh. Go play, now."

He pulled a lever hidden from sight, and the four collapsed as the floor disappeared beneath them.

"Goodbye!" Corneo called.

-T.B.C.-

I always did wonder where they kept their weapons... You never see them until battle! In FF12 they keep them at their sides... oh well.


	35. Chapter 35

Zack clutched Cloud as they fell. He groaned in pain, water coating them as they landed.

"Baby, talk to me." Zack pleaded.

Aerith looked over worriedly. "Is he okay?"

Zack whispered. "Why didn't the potion help?"

Cloud blinked slowly. "Zack… I'm okay… you can put me down."

"No."

A roar began to echo through the sewers. Tifa looked around in confusion. Aerith was the first to see the creature, and the first to attack.

Zack couldn't fight with Cloud in his arms, but if the blond was on the ground, the water would be too high on him for Zack's liking.

"I can stand."

Cloud forced himself from Zack's arms, wanting nothing more than to be back within them when he triggered shots of pain. He refused to look weak, even if he was at the moment. One hand on the wall, Cloud nodded at Zack. The raven-haired man hesitated only briefly before going to help the others.

Cloud closed his eyes in pain. His hand slid down the wall, knees buckling. The splash was covered by Aps' roar. The water was cold, so cold.

Aerith saw Cloud fall. "Zack! Cloud!"

Zack couldn't see Cloud. "Cloud! Cloud!"

"We can handle this." Aerith said.

Tifa smiled at Aerith. "Of course we can."

Aerith shyly smiled back, even as she attacked Aps once more. Tifa was grinning when Aps fell in death, water flying at them in waves. Aerith released a warning yell before turning to hide her face. Tifa held her protectively.

"Yuck." Zack shook his head.

Cloud coughed against Zack's chest. The elder whispered. "I'm not putting you down this time."

Tifa let go of the flower girl. Aerith stepped from her embrace somewhat shakily.

Her face was a shining red. Tifa pretended not to notice.

"This way. There's a ladder." Tifa pointed.

Zack stared. How was he supposed to carry Cloud up a ladder?

"Zack, I can climb. And I will."

The ex-SOLDIER glowered, but he could think of no other way. He relented, but Cloud's feet didn't touch the ground until they were at the ladder.

It was slow going. Cloud had to struggle to reach the next rung. Zack could only help so much.

Aerith and Tifa helped pull Cloud out onto the ground. Zack hopped out.

"A train graveyard? Great."

-T.B.C.-

Drop a comment!


	36. Chapter 36

"No. There is no way I'm putting you down."

Cloud wore what was supposed to be a frown, but turned more into a pout. Zack chuckled and looked around. Cloud struggled slightly, but Zack only gripped tighter.

Aerith flashed Cloud a grin as she crawled up a ladder onto the first train.

"I can see just about everything!" She called down.

Tifa went up beside her and pointed. "We have to go over there and head for the

Sector 7 Station. From there, we can go back to Seventh Heaven."

Aerith frowned. "There's not a path… At all."

Tifa jumped from the train car. "We climb."

Zack watched as Tifa reached up, Aerith nervously leaping into her arms. Tifa caught her easily and set her on her feet. Tifa walked past the train car and headed for the next one. She crawled up to the top.

"This way. If we go over this one, crawl though the next-"

"Hey." Zack interrupted. "You're beginning to hurt my brain. Can we just go?"

Aerith chuckled as she climbed to Tifa's side. Tifa reached down and helped Cloud to her side. Zack went to climb up after, but-

"Zack!"

He looked over his shoulder to see a Ghost floating towards him. He turned to attack it, but it went invisible. He cursed and waited for it to appear again.

Cloud watched helplessly as Zack finished it off. He wanted to be helping, not sitting like an invalid. Aerith was already looking for where to go next, Tifa directing her. Zack leaped to Cloud's side, helping him down the other side. The next train car was a wreck. They carefully clambered through the remains. Aerith tripped, wincing as she fell on her side. She barely had time to register pain before a potion was being held to her lips. She smiled but shook her head. Tifa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Wait until someone really needs it, okay? I'll be fine."

Zack looked around. "Look! There's the station!"

Tifa frowned. "…Right behind the dirt, you mean?"

"Yeah. There!"

Cloud laughed at Zack. Zack looked down at him, mumbling beneath his breath.

Cloud clutched Zack's hand apologetically, but Zack didn't mind it at all.

"We can go over it if we can move this train car and climb onto it!" Aerith pointed out.

Tifa walked over to said train car. "You're right- if we can move it."

Cloud said. "I can do it. Look inside."

Zack helped Cloud to his feet. The blond pushed away from Zack and headed into the train car. Zack stood in slight shock before following. Cloud muttered a "watch out" before pulling on a shift. The car rolled forward and he walked out.

"Will that work?"

Tifa climbed onto it. "Yeah! Good job, Cloud."

He smiled grimly, cringing as he made his way up the ladder. He was beginning to ignore the pain- he didn't want to be a liability any longer.

"Alright. Let's go." Cloud headed for the Sector 7 Station.

-T.B.C.-


	37. Chapter 37

Zack heard the gunshots first. Without a word, he headed for the sound. Cloud struggled to follow him, Tifa throwing his arm over her shoulder. Aerith walked on his other side, and they quickly hobbled after Zack. They found him at the base of the pillar, staring up.

"Barret's up there." He muttered.

Tifa and Aerith dragged Cloud to the steps. "Zack, some help?"

Zack glanced at them, back up, then ran to their side. He scooped Cloud in his arms and took the steps two at a time.

Aerith and Tifa ran after him. Tifa stopped when she remembered something.

"Marlene's in the bar! If… if we fail…" Tifa said desperately.

Aerith passed her on her way back down. "I'll go and bring to my house." She glanced up. "Cloud knows where it is."

"Thank you." Tifa said it, but Aerith was already off running.

Zack and Cloud passed Jessie. They made to stop, but she shook her head. "Go help Barret." They headed her last command. Biggs and Wedge were already gone by the time Cloud and Zack reached them. Zack clenched his teeth as he continued. He heard Tifa's light footsteps close behind him and tried to go faster. She passed him, reaching the top momentarily.

"Barret!"

He turned slightly. "Some help over here?"

She ran to his side. Cloud saw only her back, then Barret's opponent.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon, yo."

Zack looked between Cloud and Reno. "Cloud?"

Reno held up his hands to Barret, who stopped shooting. The redhead took a step towards Zack and Cloud, EMR in his belt and hands up casually.

"What happened to you, yo?" he asked Cloud.

Cloud looked down. "N-nothing."

"Is that why you're being carried, yo?"

Cloud slid from Zack's arms to his own feet. He took a shaky step forward and waited for Reno to do the same. When he didn't, Cloud walked forward until they were practically nose-to-nose. Reno looked past Cloud to see Zack tense up. The redhead winked at the ex-SOLDIER. Cloud missed this exchange.

"What are you doing?" Cloud muttered.

"Doin' my job, yo."

Reno glanced at Zack before pressing his lips on Cloud's. He heard Zack release a strangled noise as Reno gripped Cloud's chin, holding him in place. Reno's tongue gently ran over Cloud's lips, but Cloud didn't move. Reno wrapped his other arm around Cloud when the blond began to pull away. Reno stared at Cloud momentarily before letting go and taking a step back. Cloud went to do the same, stumbling. Reno reached him before Zack could, holding him tight. He returned to his place, Cloud in his arms. The blond struggled, eyes on Zack. The ex- SOLDIER advanced on them angrily.

"You shouldn't stay so out of touch, yo." Reno smirked at Zack.

"And have you turn us in to Shinra?"

"I wouldn't do that, yo. They won't hear about this, if I can help it." Reno looked down at Cloud. He sighed inaudibly before letting him down. Cloud clutched onto Zack, confused and just a little angry.

Reno saluted and said. "You really should let me take blondie with me, yo."

"And why's that?" Zack growled.

Reno shrugged and headed for the steps. "The bomb will be going off soon."

Cloud watched Reno run from them. "We have to stop it!"

Barret looked at Tifa. "Marlene-"

"Is safe. Aerith has her."

"Who-"

"Are you still here? After Reno's warning?"

Cloud looked up at the words. "Tseng of the Turks?"

Tseng stood in the helicopter, looking down at the group. "I thought you would be. Would you like to take this moment to say goodbye to your friend?"

"What-"

He saw Aerith behind Tseng. She nervously waved. "I'll be okay."

Tifa jumped on the railing, trying to reach Aerith. "Aerith! We'll-"

"Marlene is safe!" Aerith yelled as the helicopter moved away.

Zack said. "We have to go! Now!"

Barret found the cord. "Git on!"

He held on tightly, Tifa wrapped around one arm. Zack helped Cloud in front of Barret before climbing on behind the older man. Barret swung them with a grunt of exertion. Tifa closed her eyes as they made their way towards the ground.

-T.B.C.-


	38. Chapter 38

Tifa blinked slowly before accepting it. Where Sector 7 had been was now a mass of destruction. She watched as Barret desperately tried to get in, crying Marlene's name until she finally grabbed his arm.

"Aerith-"

"The Turks got her, din't they?" He turned on Tifa. "Where's Marlene?"

Cloud said. "Marlene's at Aerith's house."

Barret made to run off to Aerith's house before realizing that he had no idea where it was. Zack motioned towards Sector 6. Cloud took one last look at the remains of Sector 7 before following. He heard Zack emit a soft noise as he ran to the side. When he returned to Cloud's side, there was a Sense materia in his hand. Cloud smiled weakly as Zack equipped it. They followed Tifa and Barret through Sector 5 to the Sector 5 slums, then to Sector 6. From there, Barret didn't know where to go. He stopped and waited for the others to catch up. Cloud took the lead, walking as swiftly as he could to Aerith's house.

"Elmrya?" Zack called softly.

"Daddy!"

Marlene ran past Zack into Barret's arms. Zack stood still, waiting for Elmrya to appear. She did so after a moment, slowly. She saw the group and looked away.

"Elmrya, you have to tell us something."

"Will you help Aerith?"

"Yes." Zack said soothingly. "But first, why are the Turks-"

"She's an Ancient."

Every head but Marlene's turned towards Elmrya. "An Ancient." Zack whispered.

Elmrya nodded. "The last one."

Cloud asked. "But aren't you her mother?"

"Her step-mother. I found her mother and her years ago…" Elmrya turned her head away. "It was after the war. I was waiting for my husband to come home. Every day, the train station was full of people coming home. None of them…" she took a breath. "On the day I thought I knew he would be there, he wasn't, but Aerith was. Her mother was dying, but she asked me to take care of Aerith… Have I failed?"

"No." Cloud told her.

Elmrya smiled softly. "Aerith was always different. She told me my husband had died before she could have known… she told me not to cry. That he was with the planet, and happy. About two years after Aerith came here, the Turks came for her. I wouldn't let her go. But today… she left for your daughter." Elmrya looked accusingly at Barret. "How could you have left your daughter alone? Aerith brought her here moments before they came… she was worried that they would hurt your daughter."

"She went with them." Cloud whispered.

"Please help her. I don't know how, I-"

"We will. We'll bring her home to you."

Cloud turned tiredly and walked out the door. Tifa went after him while Zack and Elmrya talked quietly.

"How do we get to Shinra?" Tifa asked him.

"I don't know yet. We'll ask around in Wall Market, see if anyone knows anything."

"It's a start." Zack said behind them. "We better hurry, though."

Elmrya handed them a bag, saying. "You'll need it."

Cloud peeked in and had to chuckle. "Sandwiches. Thanks!"

Elmrya whispered as they walked away. "Goodbye."

Wall Market had barely changed- if at all. It was still full of people, all bumping into each other. Cloud led theme through the southern part, but they heard nothing. Zack was lured to the Materia Shop. He looked carefully as Cloud and the others waited by the door. The owner looked at Cloud with some interest, and was about to open his mouth to speak when Zack ushered them all out.

Tifa looked around. "No one down here knows anything!"

Cloud saw the frustration on her face and said quickly. "We still have to look around the Northern section."

She huffed slightly and headed North. She saw a group of kids hiding in a corner and made her way over to them. When

they saw her coming, they broke apart.

"Hey," she asked hopefully. "Do you know how to get-"

"Up?" one kid asked her.

"Yeah." Tifa said in surprise.

The second kid whispered. "You want to get out, too?"

Tifa nodded secretively and the first child leaned in to talk to her under his breath. "We know where to go, but you need batteries to actually get up." He looked down. "We can't pay for them."

Tifa asked. "Where can I buy some?"

"You can go to the Weapon Shop. They'll have what you need."

Cloud stepped back as Tifa walked past him without a word. He watched stupidly for a moment before following. When he walked into the Weapon Shop, she was bartering with the owner. In his hand was three Zinc Batteries. Cloud looked at her strangely as she glanced back at him. She handed over 300 gil.

"C'mon, Cloud." She said as she passed him again.

Tifa asked the group where to go. They took one look at the batteries in her hand and begin to smile, running back past

Corneo's mansion. Tifa and the others ran to catch up. The children stopped at a cliff, other children already there.

"Good luck." One told Tifa. "Try to get out."

Tifa smiled at her. "Thanks." She looked up the wire. "Let's do this."

-T.B.C.-


	39. Chapter 39

Tifa blinked slowly before accepting it. Where Sector 7 had been was now a mass of destruction. She watched as Barret desperately tried to get in, crying Marlene's name until she finally grabbed his arm.

"Aerith-"

"The Turks got her, din't they?" He turned on Tifa. "Where's Marlene?"

Cloud said. "Marlene's at Aerith's house."

Barret made to run off to Aerith's house before realizing that he had no idea where it was. Zack motioned towards Sector 6. Cloud took one last look at the remains of Sector 7 before following. He heard Zack emit a soft noise as he ran to the side. When he returned to Cloud's side, there was a Sense materia in his hand. Cloud smiled weakly as Zack equipped it. They followed Tifa and Barret through Sector 5 to the Sector 5 slums, then to Sector 6. From there, Barret didn't know where to go. He stopped and waited for the others to catch up. Cloud took the lead, walking as swiftly as he could to Aerith's house.

"Elmrya?" Zack called softly.

"Daddy!"

Marlene ran past Zack into Barret's arms. Zack stood still, waiting for Elmrya to appear. She did so after a moment, slowly. She saw the group and looked away.

"Elmrya, you have to tell us something."

"Will you help Aerith?"

"Yes." Zack said soothingly. "But first, why are the Turks-"

"Can't you climb any faster?" Tifa asked impatiently.

"Give me a damn minute!" Barret called up to her, breath coming in loud gasps.

Zack and Cloud shared a glance. "Don't hustle, Tifa." Cloud said softly.

She turned on him. "Aren't you worried about her?"

"If we weren't, we wouldn't be here." Zack reminded her. "We are."

Tifa looked down, mind stuck in conflict. She could go ahead, could reach Aerith sooner, if she went alone. Barret was only halfway up! She looked towards where their destination was.

"You won't be able to find her alone." Zack said softly. "You need us, Tifa. Do you plan on getting through the building alone? Do you have any idea how many guards there are?"

She knew he was right, even if she didn't want to admit it. She chose silence over any answer. One foot tapped softly.

"Here. He's almost up, so we'll put the first battery in." Zack said.

Cloud carefully inserted it into the slot, watching as the propeller slowly moved. The battery died and the slow movement stopped. He stepped onto it tentatively, praying it would hold. He heard Zack come up behind him, hands holding onto his waist. Cloud took another step. It was firm.

Barret was up. Tifa hurried behind Zack, and they made their way across. Cloud was soon face to face with a barricade

and another battery slot.

"Alright, put one in here…" Cloud muttered as he did so.

The barricade slide aside. Cloud carefully walked forward, Zack's hands still on him.

"Duck!" Cloud yelled.

A swinging bar passed over their heads. "We're gonna have to hold onto that to cross." Zack said idly.

Cloud swallowed. "Alright. I'm going first."

"I should go. To show you how it's done, Cloud."

"I'm in front, and there's no room for passing. I'm going."

Cloud waited until it had passed over before grabbing on so that he didn't hit the others. His feet touched the other side and he let go, getting down quickly, avoiding being hit. He crawled forward to wit for the others.

Zack's was even smoother than Cloud's cross. Tifa was the same, but Barret had difficulties. He didn't let go, and swung back to the other side. Tifa huffed as he swung back, this time releasing it. She rolled her eyes, taking the lead.

"Climb up there." Zack pointed to a large pipe.

"Okay."

They went in silence. Up this pipe would be Shinra Headquarters, and Aerith. Tifa reached the top and carefully climbed off onto the plate. The group snuck off to the side.

"Welcome, everyone, to Shinra." Zack muttered.

-T.B.C.-


	40. Chapter 40

Zack frowned. "I'm surprised more Security aren't wandering around."

Cloud, and everyone else, had nothing to say to that. Tifa stepped forward, heading straight for the front door. Cloud grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to his side.

"We can't just walk in!" he hissed.

Tifa looked at him. "Aerith's in there."

"I know that. Listen, Zack and I are on the run. We're all terrorists. And you want to walk in?"

She hesitated, but knew he was right. "Fine. What do we do?"

"The stairs."

They looked to Zack, who was staring at the building. "On the left side, there's a door leading to a staircase. We can follow it up to the 59th floor. After that, we'll have to go inside."

Tifa let a small smile show. "You really scouted out when you were here, didn't you?"

She saw the blush on Cloud's face as Zack went to answer. Cloud spoke overtop if him, saying "Something like that."

She knew better.

There was barely any cover as they ran for the door, but without any guards, it didn't really matter. Zack held the door open as Barret, then Tifa, then Cloud ran in. He followed and carefully closed the door. Tifa looked up at the seemingly endless stairs.

"I say we go through the front."

Zack chuckled. "I had Cloudy run these for training."

"I hated you for that."

Tifa was already heading up. Barret cursed under his breath, following close behind. Zack looked at Cloud worriedly, but before he could suggest anything, Cloud was walking. Zack walked right behind him, hands up to catch him if he fell.

"I'm fine, Zack."

"I'm just being careful."

The only sound was breathing. One set… two… three… four…

"Ooh! Look!" Zack leaned down and lifted a vial from the floor, temporally leaving Cloud alone. "Someone must have dropped this."

He handed the Elixir to Cloud. "Hold on to it."

Tifa called from the top. "Hurry up!"

Zack smiled at Cloud. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she's impatient."

They heard her huff and chuckled. But when they were face to face, the laughter died behind their lips. She turned and determinedly opened the door.

-T.B.C.-


	41. Chapter 41

"Watch it!" Zack hissed.

Tifa was pulled back. "What?"

"Look where you're going! There are gonna be guards." Cloud whispered.

She glared at them both. "I'll take care of them." She peered out the door. "I see only two."

Cloud said. "There could be more."

"I don't care. Are we gonna stand here or what?" Tifa slammed the door open.

Zack and Cloud both winced. Three guards turned their way.

"See? Three, not two." Cloud muttered.

Zack laughed even as the three guards rushed towards them. "Yeah! See, Tif?"

"It's Tifa." She said.

Barret passed the two males on his way to Tifa's aide. "I'll help, even if you two won't!"

Zack glanced at the blond. "Sorry to bring you back here." Cloud whispered.

"Don't worry about it!" Zack ruffled Cloud's hair as he drew his sword. "C'mon!"

The guards barely knew how to fight. Zack scoffed at Security, drawing up a quick list of comparisons to SOLDIERs. Cloud laughed at the angry looks on the three Security men's faces.

"I really hate getting new gloves bloody." Tifa said wistfully when they were finished, stepping over a Security.

Zack shook his head. "You really are strange."

Tifa bent to pick up a piece of plastic poking from one man's pocket. "Look! This will work in the elevator to get us to the next floor."

She ran to the said elevator. "Hurry up."

Zack said under his breath as they entered. "We have more than two seconds."

Cloud nudged him. "She's worried."

Zack looked up at him and nodded.

-T.B.C.-

I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long! I could go into this explanation, but you would be bored. I'll sum it up: I hate two things- school and family.

Regardless, so very many thanks to those of you still out there! I have one more pre-written chapter, then you get my new writing, which quite honestly is rather different. For one, the chapters might just be closer to the length of what should be considered a chapter!


	42. Chapter 42

Tifa walked off the elevator first, head swiveling quickly to check her path before dashing out behind a pillar. Cloud and the others merely stared silently as she waited for the guards to finish their pacing. Said guards paused every few moments, turning suddenly to look out at the seemingly empty room. The instant they turned away, Tifa dashed towards the next pillar. When she had made it across the room, she motioned impatiently for the others to follow.

Zack shrugged with a smile and did as Tifa had done. Cloud held his breath as the guards turned, nearly catching sight of Zack before he managed to duck into a doorway, practically barging over Tifa. The apologetic smile was still on his face when Cloud had made it over.

"There!"

All three turned to look. Tifa sighed. The guards had caught sight of Barret, the man too large to successfully hide behind the pillars. She almost walked forward to help him, but before she could even consider exiting the room they hid in, Barret had wiped out the six guards. He leaned over one, ruffling in his pockets.

As he approached, he held up the card key for the elevator. "Come on then."

Now that the floor lacked guards, the group simply walked across the floor. They huddled into the elevator before Barret slid in the card key.

"Where to?" He looked to the others.

"All the way up." Zack said, face lacking usual cheer. "That's where we'll find her."

Barret nodded. They stood in silence for what seemed like forever. Cloud looked out the elevator to the sprawling city below, watching as individual buildings grew smaller and smaller, but still all he could see was Midgar. It was disconcerting.

Zack rested a hand on his shoulder. Cloud looked to him to see a reassuring smile back in place. When the elevator _dinged_, however, the smile grew small and slightly twisted. Before Cloud had even turned around, Tifa was out the door.

"Hojo!" Zack said the name as a curse as he stepped out of the elevator.

The scientist looked over. "Oh, hello. Are you here to see..." he let off, looking more closely at Zack. "Hmm. Another failure turning up to haunt me." He looked away from them before smiling. "Oh well. This one, I'm sure, will prove to be a success!"

Tifa cautiously moved forward. She gasped quietly as she saw the holding cage in front of Hojo.

"Aerith!"

Tifa ran up to the cell, frowning as a red creature rose from the bottom of the cage. "What are you doing? Let her out!"

Aerith wildly beat her fists against the glass, eyes wide. She looked at Tifa helplessly. Tifa reared back once before slamming her fists into the glass. Aerith leaped back as glass coated the ground. The red creature immediately passed her in favor of chasing after Hojo.

Cloud hurried to Aerith's side. "Are you alright?"

Aerith nodded. "Yeah." She whispered somewhat breathlessly.

Tifa took two steps forward into the shattered remains. She wrapped an arm around Aerith for support. The flower girl took a hold of her gratefully. Cloud smiled slightly before turning to the others. Barret and Zack stood on either side of the scientist. Hojo's lips were twisted in a smile. Cloud hated the sight.

"What?" He snapped at the grinning scientist.

"I hear reinforcements on their way." Hojo continued grinning.

Cloud swore angrily. He looked from Barret and Zack to Tifa and Aerith. "Fine. Tifa, you have to get Aerith out of here. We'll take care of whatever turns up. Just keep her safe."

Tifa did not argue. She tenderly lead Aerith away from the others. "We'll see you outside."

Aerith glanced back at the others. "Be careful!"

Zack smiled charmingly at her. She was too far away to see it did not quite reach his eyes. He let go of Hojo as he heard the distinct whirr of a motor. He barely had time to grip his sword before a large mechanical creation was flying towards him from the specimen elevator. Barret instinctively raised his gun arm, Hojo fleeing instantly. Cloud drew his own sword, glaring down the emotionless creature.

Tifa gripped Aerith's arm, worrying slightly at the other girl's small limp. When Aerith noticed, she threw a smile Tifa's way and said. "It's nothing. I had a nasty fall."

Aerith lifted her dress up from around her ankles as they began to move more quickly. Soon they were in the elevator and moving down.

Cloud wiped sweat from his brow. "Just _die _already."

Barret hit it with another lightning, but it continued to shoot a seemingly endless stream of bullets at the three of them. Zack held his sword over his shoulder before dashing forward, using his own momentum to force his sword into the armor of the robot.

Finally it shuddered and fell to the floor, still.

Zack took a deep breath. He looked over to see Cloud breathing heavily, the blond slowly strapping his sword to his back once more. A glance over to Barret saw the man looking unfazed.

"Lets go." Zack motioned towards the elevator. "There's nothing else for us here."

As they made their way for the elevator, Zack looked around curiously. What looked to be a tank caught his eye- he walked over to peek in and gasped. Cloud was immediately at his side, peering in with him.

"It's... Sephiroth's..." Cloud whispered.

Zack frowned. "Why would Hojo want..."

Barret pushed the other two slightly in order to look. "What're you- what the hell is that?"

Zack stood straight and grabbed Cloud's hand to pull him away. "It's wrong."

He refused to explain any more as they walked into the elevator. He hit the button for the ground floor, but the door did not close behind them. Cloud looked around first and winced. Zack heard a discontented noise escape the blond and turned to see for himself.

"Shit!" Barret said what all three were thinking.

"If you would please go up." Tseng of the Turks smiled soldly.

Zack turned back to the control panel. "Whatever you say." He wondered what had happened to the Tseng he used to know.

Cloud hoped Aerith and Tifa had made it out safely.

-T.B.C.-

Just when you think that it's never going to update... So sorry! I feel bad for leaving it for so long- I never should have let life get in the way!

Please drop a review? They encourage me to throw life to side and simply write!


	43. Chapter 43

"Cloud!"

He looked over at the sound of his name. Tseng pushed him forward as his spirits fell. "Aerith! Tifa!"

Tifa grimaced. "I had hoped you guys made it out."

"Same here." Zack input.

"Enough." Tseng said quietly but strongly.

President Shinra began to speak. Cloud looked to him, attention fully on the man once he said the word "Ancients."

"It is the Ancients who will lead us to the Promised Land!" The man practically gushed. "There we shall have limitless Mako, limitless energy. Don't you understand?"

Zack opened his mouth to speak, but Barret got there first. "You just want another place to ruin!"

Shinra looked honestly shocked. 'Ruin? People have never lived so well!"

"I ain't talking 'bout the people!"

"Oh, of course." Shinra said in disgust. "You natural disaster..."

"AVALANCHE!"

"Charmed." Shinra waved them off. "Tseng, place them in the cells. I'll take care of them later."

Tseng nodded silently. He ushered them away from the desk. When Barret angrily ran for the President, Rude appeared beside him, blocking his way. Barret spit towards the President, glaring. Rude impatiently pushed him back.

Clod looked to the side as a warm hand gripped his arm. "C'mon, yo."

"Reno." Cloud seethed.

"I'm sorry." Reno whispered in Cloud's ear.

The Turks eventually managed to usher the entire group to the cells. Tseng opened the first door, holding it open as Rude forced in Barret and Red XIII. Rude went to usher Tifa and Zack into the next cell.

"Uh, I don't think they should go together." Reno piped up.

Rude only stared at him.

"Well," Reno glanced at Cloud. "It looks to me like those two are gonna try to kill each other if they have to say together, yo."

Tseng looked tempted to roll his eyes but said. "Fine."

Aerith walked in with Tifa before anyone could object. Zack and Cloud went in the final room. Reno gave Cloud a hidden smile and tiny wink as he closed the door.

Zack looked to Cloud. "I didn't really look like I was gonna kill her, did I?"

Cloud gave him a quick hug. "That's all you can think about/ No. I think Reno just wanted to do us a favor."

"A favor." Zack grumbled. "He coulda given us the keys.'

Cloud smiled at him before going over to the wall. "Aerith? Tifa?"

"Cloud!" Tif's muffled voice came back a moment later.

"Are you two okay?"

"We're fine." Aerith replied that time.

"I'm sorry, Aerith." Cloud rested his forehead on the wall.

"Why?"

"We were supposed to get you out of here."

"We still will." Tifa's voice was strong.

"That's the spirit!" Zack grinned. "See? Don't be such a pessimist, Chocobo-Head."

Aerith spoke next. "We should all rest. We have plenty of time to make a plan."

Tifa concurred. "It's been a long day. We'll talk to Barret then sleep."

Cloud nodded, forgetting for a moment that the girls could not see it. "Alright."

"Goodnight!" Aerith called.

Cloud looked to Zack. "How are we going to get out of here?" He asked softly.

Zack wrapped an arm around him. "We'll find a way out."

By the look Cloud was giving him, Zack did not think Cloud entirely believed him. "Don't worry about it. Come on, go to sleep. Then think."

"Alright..." But Cloud looked dubious.

Zack lay on one of the two cots, pressing against the wall. "Tehre's room for ya here if ya want it, Spikey."

"You'd be too uncomfortable."

"Nonsense! Come on!"

It took a bit more cajoling before Cloud cuddled up against Zack. Only once Cloud's face was buried against Zack'a chest did the latter let a despairing look cross his face. He had no idea how to escape.

All he knew was that he would find a way. And fast.

-T.B.C.-

I believe that I have more time to write during school than when I am home. That doesn't seem like it's right, but oh well. I hope to have chapters up more often! I am so sorry it takes so long!

Please review!


	44. Chapter 44

Zack awoke to see a chocobo curled up in front of him and to hear complete silence. It took him a moment to realize he was wrong- it was Cloud's hair, not a chocobo. But it was okay, because he was wrong about the silence too.

Soft footsteps crossed the dark room. Zack sat up, trying not to disturb the blond sleeping against him. The footsteps stopped and Zack heard a quiet curse before a flicker of flame lit the newcomer's face.

"Reno?" Zack whispered in disbelief.

"Hey." The redhead said softly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zack looked down as Cloud moved, trying to roll over in his tiny space. Zack clutched onto him so that he did not roll off.

"Zack?" Cloud blinked awake.

"Hey baby." Zack murmured.

"Why is it light..?" Cloud looked over to see Reno. "Reno?"

Reno gave him a small smile. "How you doing, yo?"

Cloud sat up, throwing his feet over the side of the cot. "Why are you here?"

"What, you don't wanna see me?" Reno faked a hurt frown. "You've broken my heart, yo."

Zack mimicked Cloud's movement. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to tell ya something."

When he did not continue, Zack raised one eyebrow. "Well?"

Reno's face was serious. "When they come for the Ancient tomorrow, don't fight them."

"What?" Cloud's eyebrows furrowed. "We're not just going to sit back..."

"That's why you had Cloud and I go together."

Cloud looked over to Zack. He could barely see the man's profile in the flickering light, but he could still see the clenched jaw and fire-filled eyes. Cloud reached out to grip Zack's hand.

"You specifically took us away from Aerith." Zack said in disgust. "Tifa's not a bad fighter, though. You should have thought of-"

"They're less likely to kill her as they would you."

Reno stared at Zack. "Believe me, yo. It's better this way."

Zack suddenly looked very sad. He looked away from his companions. "You've changrd Reno."

"Not really, yo." Reno shrugged. "Just doing what's best."

"You could have helped us." Cloud whispered.

Reno shook his head. "I am."

Zack sighed. "Leave us alone, Reno. You're doing more harm than good."

"You'll thank me when your Chocobo isn't dead, yo." Reno promised.

The redhead headed for the door and glanced back once before blowing out his light and leaving. Zack looked over to where he knew Cloud sat, hand squeezing the blond's.

He wouldn't let anything happen to Cloud. So much had changed in the years they had known each other, but that remained the same. It always would.

-T.B.C.-

I did love Reno when playing the game. Too bad he didn't have more time in Advent Children.

Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
